Tales of the Wizard: Symphonia
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile. Harry knows he isn't allowed to train while he's at Hogwarts. He uses the mirror of erised to throw himself into another world. Tales of Symphonia HP crossover. Pairing SheenaHarry.
1. Departure

Tales of the Wizard.

Tales of Symphonia/ Harry Potter crossover

Chapter 1. Departure.

Harry looked at the mirror in front of him.  
The mirror of Esired, The mirror of Desire.  
He had s his stuff, and waited still everybody went to bed.  
Using the Marauders' map, he had located the mirror.

"This is it," he said to himself, "Using the mirror, I can escape this world and really train to beat Voldemort."  
A screech interrupted his thoughts, a white owl sat on a desk looking annoyed.  
The green-eyed boy smiled, "You wouldn't leave me, even if I died. Right, Hedwig?"  
The owl screeched and flew towards him to perch on his shoulder.  
"The room of Requirement gave me the book with this spell. I will not fail again. I will defeat Voldemort, but if I remain here I can not be taught in the way I would like. I have to go to a mirror world in order to really train. I am sorry everybody. I really am."

Harry looked at the mirror and took a deep breath.

_Powers of the elements, hear my voice. _

_Sent me to a world of your choice. _

_Fire, Wind, Water and Ground. _

_Show me what you found. _

Ice, Light, Darkness, Lightning.

_I need to learn the art of fighting. _

_Master of molecules, King of Heaven and Earth. _

_Show me my Rebirth. _

_Take me from this place. _

_And show me what I will face. _

_Efreet, Sylph,Undine, Gnome_

_Celcius, Luna, Aska ,Shadow, Volt _

_Maxwell, Origin.  
_

_Summon me to you! _

As Harry finished the chant, the mirror started to swirl and glow.

It started sucking Harry towards it.  
Harry looked at it and at first resisted the pull, but quickly understood the mirror wasn't letting go.He looked at Hedwig and nodded at her. He ran to the mirror and jumped in it.  
The mirror stopped being a black hole and calmed, There wasn't a sign that anything had happened.

Harry looked at what seemed like a tunnel as he traveled trough it.  
He felt like he was floating in space, he didn't feel any gravity.  
The flashes of light suggested he was moving at high speed.  
Suddenly he was surrounded by white light and hit the ground hard.

Harry groaned and looked up.  
It seemed he was at a beach.  
It was then that he heard crying.

He followed the sound of the cries, and found a girl at the end of the same beach.  
She looked around seven years old.  
"Are you ok?"  
The girl jumped up and turned around.  
"I heard you crying," Harry said.  
The girl went from surprise to sadness.  
She threw herself in Harry's arms and started sobbing again.  
"Volt…he attack my village because I….I could not form a pact with him."  
Harry surprised at the hug, started rubbing her back in a comforting way, "I am sure everything turn out all right. Don't worry."  
The girl leaned into Harry more, "I am sure it will."  
Harry didn't know what to do ,so he just held her.  
About 10 minutes later, he noticed that the girl didn't cry anymore but was breathing slowly.  
She was sleeping, Harry smiled and gently lowered her.  
He removed his cloak, and put it around her.  
Luckily it wasn't a chilly night.  
Harry too slowly fell asleep, never noticing that the girl moved closer to him and started using his shoulder as a pillow.


	2. Meeting

Tales of the wizard

Chapter 2.

Harry woke up.  
He felt some thing 'heavy' on his chest.  
He looked down to see the girl hugging him tightly.  
The boy-who-lived smiled.

Harry moved slightly but it was enough to wake the girl.  
She opened her eyes and blinked, then she jumped back.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Harry Potter. I found you yesterday when you cried, you fell asleep a little later when you hugged me. Can I ask for your name?"  
"It's Sheena Fujibiyashi." She remembered what happened.  
"SHEENA!" a voice shouted.  
Two ninjas appeared at Harry's side and pushed him to the ground.  
"HEY!" He shouted and he started struggling.  
"Don't move, or we WILL kill you!" one of them said, pushing a kunai in his neck .  
Harry calmed down.  
A different clad ninja appeared at Sheena's side.  
"This outsider didn't harm you, did he?"  
"No, he was very friendly. He removed his robe to keep me warm."  
"Why? No outsider would willingly help a Mizuho ninja," one of the other ninja stated.  
The ninja leader thought for a while, "Blindfold him! We will take him to the village to question him."  
"Yes, Sir!"

When the blindfold was removed, Harry found himself in a small hut.  
Sheena sat beside him.  
"Sheena, You ran away after you failed to form a pact with Volt!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You caused the deaths of at least one forth of our tribe, put our chief in coma and you have the nerve to spend the night with an outsider!"  
"WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!" Harry shouted, "I AM AN OUTSIDER, YES, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH AS YOU VERBALLY ABUSE HER!"  
"This is Mizuho business, outsider. STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
"I found her crying her heart out! Where were YOU then to help her over this ordeal!"  
"It's not as if you have caused the deaths of others because of a mistake you made!"  
Harry snapped, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN DEATHS," Harry's magic lost control and started to swirl around him, like an aura of angry red, it slowly filled the room like a red liquid, "MY PARENTS, CEDRIC, SIRIUS, MY BEST FRIENDS INJURED! DON'T LECTURE ME ABOUT ACCIDENTS ON MY PART, CAUSE I HAVE SEEN PLENTY!"

The vice-chief flinched at the feelings of hate and anger that surrounded him, he noted that Sheena didn't flinch but instead smiled as her area was more pink.  
'He shields her,' he realised, 'subconsciously, he shields her from his anger.'  
Harry suddenly seemed to realise that he had lost control, as his eyes opened and the aura diminished. The last aura bit to leave was the pink surrounding Sheena.  
"I am sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that. But I am sensitive to that subject."  
The chief was surprised, the boy had emitted enough power to compete with a low-to-medium-class elf and he was apologizing?  
Hesuddenly noted that Harry's hands were bare,'He isn't wearing an EXsphere!'

'Not many people have such power,' He knew, and he knew it was important to keep an eye on him,"May I offer you a place amongst the Mizuho tribe? You will be trained in our style and traditions. Also you will be Sheena's guardian."  
Harry bowed, "Thank you. I'll try to train her the best I can."  
"You will need a secondary name."  
"Like an alias?"  
"Yes, do you already have a name in mind?"  
"I do," Harry said, lifting his hair, "I thought about the name….Raiden."


	3. Mission

Tales of the wizard  
Chapter 3, mission.

Raiden surprised the tribe members.  
In ten years, he had dedicated himself in most of the available practices.  
While his physical condition wasn't much in the beginning, he worked hard.  
Some time ago, he had found and equipped a strange red exsphere, one that was different from the others.  
Five years later he found out it had stopped his body from ageing.  
He was a match for almost everybody in Mizuho, despite that he was a slightly more than average fighter.  
His ability to adapt to different fighting-styles was his greatest strength, but his ability to do magic was awesome.  
The exsphere boosted his already powerful magic to new heights.  
His wand was useful but as Raiden realised too much of a handicap in really dangerous situations, and the exsphere loaned him a power that would be able to burn out his wand.  
As wand magic wasn't available for him, he searched for other means of magic.

The green-eyed ninja had devoted hours in studying the theory of Mana and sometimes the world's politics.  
Most of the time he was found looking at pages with the uses of magic.  
Just like now.

"Raiden, are you reading AGAIN?"  
The boy in question looked up, "Hey, Sheena. So how was practice?"  
Sheena sighed as she sat down, "Great, really great."  
Raiden looked at the now-seventeen year old teenager, "What's wrong, Sheena?"  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
Harry smiled, "I have known you for ten years, that sigh means you have something on your mind."  
Sheena laughed, "You can read me almost like a book, can't you?"  
"I had some experience on the subject of depressing thoughts myself."  
"Yeah, those thrice-damned Dursleys. If I get my hands on them, I'd give them a taste of Mizuho justice," Sheena said, remembering Raiden telling his life to her.  
"I am sure you would, but what is wrong?"  
"I..I..I just think I do to little damage to creatures to be of use to the village," the girl confessed, "Almost everybody does more damage to creatures, I am just not powerful enough."  
The-Boy-who-lived looked at his companion, the seven year old had grown quite a bit and turned in into a beautiful woman. One who compared herself to others, and thought very little of herself.  
"Sheena, what weapons do you use?"  
"Seals, useless pieces of paper in my hands."  
"Sheena, do you know the abilities of seals? What their main purpose is?"  
She looked at him, "No."  
"Seals aren't used for attack, but for support. You can drain the mana around the enemy, making them weaker in both defence and offence. You can slow them down, making it easier to hit them," Harry said, "Don't sell yourself so cheap. You always attack first right?"  
Sheena nodded.  
"You lower the attack and defence of the creature, making it easier for the others to kill it."  
A knock cut off the conversation..

"Come in," Raiden called.  
A ninja entered, "I am sorry to interrupt you , but the two of you are summoned by the chief."  
"We will be there shortly," Raiden said, looking at Sheena who had nodded.  
"I'll let the chief know," the ninja said.  
Raiden stood up, "Shall we go?"  
"Sure."

The vice-chief was also known as the chief, since the real one still lay in a coma.  
He looked at the two, "Today I received a letter from the elemental research institution. It seems them would like to do an experiment with summon-spirits. They asked to if we could loan somebody to them. I chose Sheena seeing her experience with the spirit Volt and this could help you to get over the trauma," The chief said, directing the last part to Sheena, "Raiden, you are our most powerful magic user, you might pick up one of two things by observation. After that I have another mission for you."  
Raiden's eyebrows rose.  
"The king has asked for Mizuho to attend a matter concerning a possible drainage of mana in the near future. As magic and Spirits are connected to mana, this concerns you more then others. I'll arrive around noon tomorrow in Meltokio, I will be waiting at the central square."  
"And our mission?"  
"It starts in the morning, so I want you to rest up and get ready."  
Raiden and Sheena nodded, "Yes, sir."

As soon as they entered Raiden's house, Sheena screamed and started crying.  
"Why, why did he sent me? I hate spirits. I can't do it, I just can't."  
Harry help her tightly as she cried a million tears, "You can do this, Sheena. The vice-chief believes in you and chose you. I believe in you too."  
"But Volt.. I killed so many."  
"Sheena, you didn't kill them. Volt went on a rampage, you couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop Voldemort and his followers in killing others."  
"SHUP UP! This is different!"  
"In what way, Sheena?" Harry spoke softly, " Volt attacked your village, Voldemort killed my parents, because I was born. Cedric was killed when he followed me with the Tri-wizard cup. Sirius because he came to rescue me, the same event caused my friends to get injured."  
Sheena calmed down, "I am sorry, Raiden, I shouldn't think like that."  
Raiden smiled, "I'll be with you tomorrow, I will defend you should something happen."  
"You should probably defend somebody from me," Sheena said.  
"Who? That Bryant character. He is a very skilled person."  
"The Duke isn't the person who hits on women everywhere."  
"So you plan on killing the Chosen? That's one way of getting killed yourself."  
"What do you mean? Killing Zelos would only make the world a better place."  
"He does remind me of Lockheart but he wasn't somebody who has the world on his shoulders. Killing Wilder only causes hate against Mizuho, and his friends are only around him because of his fame. I can know because I have the same position. Maybe I should drop Ron, when I go home. He is a jealous prat."  
Those words stuck something in Sheena. In ten years in company of Raiden she had forgotten that he was actually not of this world, despite the conversations. He could return at any given day.  
"Do you intend to leave?" Sheena asked, "To go back to your world?"  
"I must return one day, Voldemort must be killed. But I do not know if I want to stay. Every year I've been lied to. Every year I fought to keep friends. Every year I'd return to the Dursleys, unable to train in the magic like I should be doing."  
"When that day arrives I'll go with you, we are a team."  
"Yeah, we are unstoppable as team, partner. But we need to be awake early in the morning so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Fine," Sheena walked to her partner and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night."  
As Sheena retreated to her room, Raiden gently rubbed the spot she kissed him and smiled, "Good night, Sheena."  
Had he looked back he would have seen a tomato-red Sheena as she blushed.

_A fast forward, Harry has been in the tribe/clan for ten years.  
He has an exsphere, and yes, this will become a Sheena/Harry pairing.  
Some romantic scenes here and there, but nothing major.  
Just a reminder, I LOVE REVIEWS.  
Let me know if anything should be different, and WHY.  
I can only improve if I get examples of what I do wrong._


	4. Imperial Research Academy

Tales of the Wizard.

Chapter 4. Imperial Research Academy.

Sheena was inside the institution.  
Raiden stood behind her.  
One of the scientists guided her to a room.  
"The spirit will come through here, you can make your pact then."  
The scientist left the room.  
Sheena stood all alone in the room, Raiden wasn't forbidden to enter.  
The summon-spirit entered, It was Volt.  
Sheena backed down in fear, "No, I can't, I can't"  
Volt started that horrible sound and dashed at the wall.  
It broke through and attacked the members of the facility.  
Soon the entire city was a burning ruin.  
Raiden walked towards her, his face as cold as ice.  
"I can't believe you messed up like that! You aren't worthy as a member of the Mizuho tribe. I can not train a weakling like you, I am going home."  
"Raiden, you said you would take me with you."  
"A weakling like you, HA! You would only get in the way. Goodbye."  
Raiden vanished in a pillar of light.

"No, no, Raiden don't leave."  
"Sheena, wake up!"  
"Raiden?"  
"I am here. Did you have a nightmare?"  
"Yes," Sheena cried, throwing her arms around him.  
"Do you wish to talk about it?"  
"No, it's too private."  
Raiden smiled, "You know you can talk with me about everything."  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks Raiden."  
"Do I need to stay with you?"  
"Yes, I would like that."  
Sheena placed her head on his lap and relaxed.  
Raiden massaged her hair gently, while staring in the distance.  
Sheena's nightmare was about him, about him leaving.  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you."  
Sheena moved a little bit closer and wrapped her arms around him.  
Soon her breathing slowed.  
Harry gently removed her arms from his waist and moved away.  
He then walked to the door, when Sheena's breath quickened.  
Raiden was at her side in a flash, she calmed down again.  
Raiden tried to leave several times, but each time Sheena's breathing quickened and she would get a nightmare.  
Raiden sighed as he understood the situation.  
He lay down beside her.  
Raiden listened to the steady breathing of his partner.  
It made him drowsy and minutes later the two were asleep.  
Sheena's face was peaceful.

Raiden woke up, he felt awfully content.  
He looked around, 'Wait a minute, this isn't my room,' he thought.  
He heard a sound beside him, he turned to the side and looked at the still smiling face of Sheena.  
'WHAT!' he jumped away from the bed, 'What happened? Did we had, (swallow) , sex?'  
Then the memories of last night returned, "Oh yeah, Sheena had a nightmare."  
He smiled at her, 'She looks at ease, not like as jumpy as the day. I wonder why that is.'  
He looked out of a window. the night sky was filled with stars.  
Harry started making some breakfast, before waking Sheena.  
She awoke quite content, too.  
"I had the strangest dream tonight, I dreamt I was having a nightmare and you woke me up. You stroked my hair and I feel asleep again. Each time you would leave, I would get a nightmare again. So you decided to sleep in my bed. Isn't that strange?"  
"Yeah, That's odd. Anyway eat up, we have a long day ahead of us."  
"Sure, I be ready in thirty minutes."  
"I'll be waiting by the gate, I'll announce our departure to the chief" Raiden called out as he went outside.

An hour later, they exited the village, with extra orders from the chief..  
Gaorachhia Forest, while a maze on the ground, wasn't a problem for those who were able to jump from tree to tree.  
"Hey, Sheena," Raiden called, as he dashed through the canopy, "How about a battle?"  
Sheena grinned, "You're on," as she tried to tackle her friend.  
The duo moved through the forest at amazing speeds, sometimes colliding with each other.  
It took half an hour to exit the forest, while it took two hours by regular means.

Raiden jumped from the trees into the plains, Sheena in hot pursuit.  
Various items like sticks and seeds were used as weapons, tree branches became catapults as the two ninjas battled.  
Raiden ran up a vertical wall, and wall-dodged the chestnut that was thrown.  
A second chestnut nearly hit him as he landed.  
Harry held up his hand signalling the end of the match , "You were great, Sheena."  
The girl blinked, then she realised that they were near the gate of Meltokio.

She looked embarrassed, "Sorry I didn't notice."  
Harry smiled, "The fight was really fun."  
Sheena agreed, "Yeah, I'll beat you one day."  
"Challenge me at anytime, should you feel the need."

They approached the gate, because it was still early it was still .  
"Who are you and what is your business in Meltokio?" one the guards asked.  
"We are Raiden and Sheena of Mizuho, we were contacted by the Imperial Research Academy. After that we must attend a meeting with the king."  
Another guard looked at a screen, "That is correct, they are in indeed summoned by both parties."  
"Open the gate!"

Raiden and Sheena entered the city, a girl walked towards them.  
"You are from Mizuho, right?"  
"We are," Raiden confirmed, "We were summoned for experiments with Summon-spirits."  
"Please come with me," The girl said, "I am afraid that our experiments aren't supported by the richer families, so we have a modest building."  
"We were hired so we shouldn't care," Raiden said, "I am more interested in the experiment itself in which we will be participating."  
"Which one will be the..."  
"That would me," Sheena said.  
"Can you summon?"  
"I..I haven't made a pact yet."  
"That's disappointing, but anyway we have created a artificial summon-spirit."  
"You have created a Summon-spirit?" Raiden said, "I thought that there could be only one spirit for each element, which element does it have?"  
"We don't know, the spirit hasn't shown any links to the elements. That's why we would like a pact with the spirit."  
"I see."  
"Ah, we're here."

The scientist showed a small building. It wasn't really big, but it was larger then most houses in Mizuho.  
She showed them in as a large bang sounded from one of the rooms.  
"I presume that was the spirit?"  
"It is."  
"AAH, IT GOT MY FINGER!"  
"I GOT IT! DAMN IT, I MISSED!"  
The shouts were followed by loud bangs.  
"Vicious creature, isn't it?" Raiden observed.  
"IT GOT AWAY, IT'S GOING TO THE EXIT!"  
Raiden and Sheena took battle-stances, as the spirit came closer.  
A small fox-like creature jumped on a table, "Leave me alone, I don't want to."  
Sheena looked perplexed , "That's the spirit?"  
"Yes, that's it."  
"I am not an it, I am a him and the name is Corrine."  
"Sorry, Corrine," Sheena apologised.  
"I like you, what's you name?"  
"I am Sheena."  
"Do you want to bond?"  
"Bond?"  
"I am a summon-spirit. We can form a pact."  
"I suggest you do it, Sheena. It's what we came here for," Raiden placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can do this."  
"I will form a pact with Corrine."  
Sheena looked at the spirit  
"I am Sheena. I seek to form a pact with Corrine."  
"I accept your pact."  
Corrine shone with a bright light. When it stopped a small ring lay on the floor.  
Raiden picked it up, and looked at it.  
"That was fast," Raiden said, "I read that a vow was needed to bond with a summon-spirit."  
"Corrine is a man-made Summon-spirit, it doesn't require a vow."  
"That's strange. Hey Sheena, try summoning him," Raiden handed Sheena the ring.  
She put it on, "I SUMMON THEE, Corrine!"  
The ring glowed and Corrine appeared.  
Raiden smiled, "You just have taken the first step of becoming a summoner."  
"Thanks Raiden," Sheena looked at the Spirit with a smile, before letting Corrine disappear.  
"Sheena, A party that supported our research wanted us to give something to the person who successfully made a pact with the spirit," One of the researchers said.  
"What?"  
"This," the scientist said, as he opened a box. An exsphere lay inside.  
"An Exsphere, wow, I don't know," Sheena stammered.  
"I suggest you take it," Raiden said, "It will increase your strength."  
"If you put it that way," Sheena said.  
"If you come this way, we'll place the exsphere and the key-crest on your hand."  
Sheena and the scientist left in a room, probably for the key-crest.  
Raiden looked around, when a girl with pink hair entered.  
"Hello," Raiden greeted.  
"Hi," The girl replied in a monotone voice.  
"What's your name?"  
"Presea,"  
"Ah, Presea. There you are," Another scientist came around a corner, "This way."  
As the girl was lead away, Raiden noticed the exsphere the girl wore.  
A red one, just like he wore.  
He was tempted to go after her but Sheena came back.  
"And?" Raiden asked.  
Sheena showed a blue/grey orb attached to the back of her hand by a mount.  
"I assume I will be more of a match for you."  
Raiden smiled, "Perhaps, but the test must wait for later. The chief is waiting for us at the church. We have another mission."  
Sheena nodded, "Let's go."


	5. There are Two Worlds?

Tales of the Wizard.

Chapter 5, There are Two Worlds?

Raiden and Sheena made their way to Meltokio's centre.  
They walked to the centre, still on guard.  
Some persons feared the ninjas of Mizuho, and there had been attempts to take lives of the Mizuho clan.  
Fortunately, people sent inexperienced robbers or warriors against them.  
Mizuho was worried however, because more and more robbers had exspheres on them.  
Raiden had grown used to killing people who stood in his way.  
It frightened him how easy killing came to him now.

Harry looked back on his training and his life before he became 'Raiden.'  
Dumbledore manipulated me. He treated me like child and never told be what I was supposed to do. My personality would be different if he told me I needed to kill Voldemort. I would train rather then fool around.  
The Weasleys were too part of the plan. Mrs. Weasley isn't a fool; she's been to Hogwarts herself. Her children for the past ten years would go to the platform. She couldn't have forgotten it. That's almost impossible.  
Hagrid too, he holds Dumbledore in too high regard. Hell, the whole wizarding world respects Dumbledore too much. Dumble is too used of getting his way.  
Harry smiled, "D is going to be so surprised when I get back."

He suddenly spotted some movement just in the corner of his eye.  
He moved by a minimal amount, a kunai flew past him.  
Raiden looked at it, the Mizuho symbol was burned into the metal.  
He looked at Sheena, who watched her surroundings carefully.  
She nodded, and Raiden vanished.  
Raiden moved at speeds only visible to a precious few.  
He had found a way to combine his speed and magic/Mana together, and called it 'Shadow-dashing'.  
The basic was to use mana to slightly blur your shape and to enhance your speed to so fast that the eye can barely follow your movement.  
The target moved at a faster-then-average speed, but Raiden was upon it in an instant.  
Raiden smiled, "A test?"  
"A test," the Vice-chief confirmed as the two landed in front of Sheena, "You two have learned much and are probably the best team in Mizuho."  
Sheena blushed slightly.  
Raiden's reaction was less visible.

"The next mission is a assassination, funded by a group called the Renegades. It also concerns a matter of Mana."  
"I already noticed a decline in Mana," Raiden said, "It's gentle, but surely."  
"That's why the Pope, the king and the Chosen will be there too."  
"I see," the raven-haired boy said  
"Why does that.. that.. that CHOSEN has to be there as well!"  
"Sheena, this might concern the Journey of Regeneration. I am sure that's why Zelos is there."  
"Glad to know why."  
"Sheena, please keep your dislike for the chosen to yourself."  
"Yes, Vice-chief."

They approached the guards of the castle, "We are the delegation of Mizuho for the meeting with the king."  
A guard nodded and let them in.  
Another guard brought them to a guestroom.  
"Please wait here, I'll notify the king of your arrival."

The chief nodded, and the guard closed the door.  
Ten minutes later, the guard returned, "I am sorry to keep you waiting."  
"That is all right," the chief spoke.  
They were lead to a large room, "The delegation from Mizuho, the chief and two Ninjas: Sheena and Raiden."  
The three nodded and bowed.  
A man with blue hair and a cape nodded, while his companion, a man with his hair split in a kind of 'V'- shape also bowed.  
"I am the leader of the Renegades, Yuan, and this is here is Botta," the first man said.  
"I am the vice-chief of Mizuho, and its acting chief as our leader lies currently in a coma, due to an unfortunate accident. This are two of Mizuho's best and closest to the possible Mana depletion. Raiden, a powerful magic user and an excellent fighter and Sheena, she is a summoner. Together they are almost unstoppable"  
"I see," Yuan said.  
Yuan wanted to say more but the king and the pope entered.  
Harry sat on the ground and started meditating, not noticing the stares he got from Botta and Yuan.  
Harry opened his eyes when the door opened.  
"Yo, sorry. I just couldn't leave my hunnies behind."  
"Famous or not, you should know the concept of time," Raiden said, ignoring the glare Zelos gave him, "Anyway, now that you are here. We can begin this meeting."

Yuan stood up, "I asked for an assassination, the assassination of the Chosen of Mana."  
"WHAT!"  
"Let me explain, we have discovered that the world's Mana flow is severed in to four lines. Those lines are connected to the opposite summon-spirits."  
"Opposite summon-spirits?"  
"The four on this side and the opposite on the other side, Sylvarant."  
"The Moon!" the pope all but shouted out  
"So there are two worlds, eight summon-spirits and four mana-flows. Correct?" Raiden said, "And somehow there is only one amount of mana."  
Yuan was surprised, 'this kid summarised it, without so much as a blink.' He nodded, "That's correct. Sylvarant also has a chosen, to oppose ours. If the seals of Sylvarant are broken, Tethe'alla will lose it's mana. If you want Tethe'alla to flourish, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant."

"Yes, The people of Mizuho must kill the Chosen of Sylvarant," the pope said, the king agreed.  
Raiden intervened again, "Even if we wanted to kill the Chosen, how do we get there? Magic isn't powerful enough to clear the distance."  
"The Renegades have developed a device that allows to travel through on of the these Mana-flows," Yuan said calmly, but inside he was fuming, 'How does that kid stay so damn calm? We just mentioned a impossible idea, and he sums it up like nothing. Something's wrong.'  
Yuan calmed down a little bit, "Unfortunately, there were some faults during test driving the new type, so it can't be done straight away. We will contact Mizuho as soon as possible."  
The three members nodded.  
Yuan and Botta were questioned by the pope, asking if it really couldn't be done NOW.  
Yuan looked at Raiden, something just didn't add up with this kid.  
"Botta, I want that Raiden kid eliminated," He said, "Straight forward, but nothing so they can recognise us."  
"Yes, Yuan. It will be done."

"Raiden, Sheena. I will go back, you two are relieved from duty till morning," the vice-chief said, when they walked with him across the plains. "Sheena, I suggest you learn the powers of your exsphere."  
"Thank you, and I'll make sure she will."  
"Raiden, MOVE!"  
Raiden jumped away as a club hit the area he stood moments before.  
Six trolls had appeared behind them.  
"Chief, did you sense them?"  
"No, but I felt everything else."  
"I didn't feel them too," Raiden said, "It's like they appeared out of nowhere."  
He disabled one using a rain of shirukens and kunais.  
"This isn't working, Chief, Sheena. Can you hold them off for a minute or so?"  
Sheena froze one in its tracks and finished it, "I'll try."

Raiden called upon his magic and the Mana around him.  
_Forces of nature, Lend me you strength.  
__Guided by my arms, Lend me your power._  
_Soul, Spirit, Body and Mind, They are one.  
Flow through me and release,  
RAIDEN ATTACK: LIGHTNING STORM._

Arcs of lightning flew from Raiden's hands.  
Hitting the Trolls and burning them to crisp.  
When all the trolls where gone, Raiden ran towards Sheena and the Chief.  
Suddenly flash of light appeared behind Raiden.  
Raiden twisted to look, when he felt a pain from his side.  
He looked at a masked stranger, who held a sword with blood on it.  
Raiden looked down, his suit was cut and blood flowed freely from a nasty wound.  
The stranger vanished in a flash of light, as Raiden collapsed.  
"Raiden!" Sheena shouted as she ran towards him.


	6. healing

Tales of the Wizard

Ch 6. Healing

Raiden opened his eyes, and groaned, "Ugh, Where am I?"  
"RAIDEN," a voice squealed, before he was hugged, "I was so worried."  
"Sheena, n-n-need to breath," Raiden choked out.  
"Sheena, I would like to see the patient. Which is almost impossible if his girlfriend is smooching him to death."  
Sheena detached herself as if she had shadow-dashed, her face red as a tomato.  
The doctor smiled, "Aah, to be young again."  
Sheena coloured even more and Raiden started stuttering.  
The doctor took a look at the wound, it was completely healed without scarring.  
"You have amazing healing speed, Raiden. It been a day since you arrived here, and you have healed without scarring. That is quite a surprise, because I gave you a small chance of survival."  
"How so?"  
"The twist you made, caused the sword to miss thevital thingsbut it made a long cut. You should have died from loss of blood, fortunately we found a suitable donor in time."  
"Who?"  
The doctor looked at Sheena, "Her."  
Raiden looked at Sheena, "Thanks."  
Sheena composed herself a little, "Just returning the favour, you saved me ten years ago from myself."  
Raiden smiled, and turned to the doctor, "So, when can I leave? I hate to be stuck in a hospital bed."  
"I suppose you are healthy enough, so right away."

Raiden gently lowered himself to the ground.  
Sheena was beside him for support should he need it.  
He looked at his body, no scars of any kind.  
Suddenly he noticed something, a plain ring on one of his fingers.  
"Hey Sheena, did you put Corrine's ring on my finger."  
The summoner looked surprised, "No, why."  
"Well," Harry said and he showed her his hand.  
Sheena held up her own hand, She had the same ring on the same finger.  
"Strange," Sheena said, "Could it be that the transfusion had some side-affects?"  
"It is possible," the doctor said, "but there aren't many cases known of blood transfusion with these kind of side-effect. It seems the blood gave Raiden the ability to summon, just like Elvenblood given to the Chosen allowed him to use Magic."  
"I can summon now! I can never be normal, can I? Well, I suppose I can't do much about it."  
"It might be that any existing pact will be shared, as well as future pacts."  
"So if one makes a pact, it will be shared."  
"Probably, but you are the first case so I can't be sure."  
"I see. Anyway we must be off. I can only assume the worries of the vice-chief," Harry said, as he put on his black ninja clothes.  
"Please, let me know should some thing happen. You are the first case, after all."  
"We will try."

Sheena and Raiden walked out.  
"We're back in Meltokio?"  
"It was the fastest to bring you here."  
"I see. Ready to go back to Mizuho."  
Sheena smiled, "Yeah, Let's go home."

When they reached Gaoracchia Forest, they jumped and started treehopping.  
"I still find it odd that we share summon-spirits now," Raiden said.  
"It is weird, but we can make pacts faster now."  
"That's true. We aren't depended on one person to make the vow."  
"But our vows need to be held up by both of us. So it would be best to stick to each other until we're sure about the vows."

They talked until they reached the village.  
"Hey guys, I am back," Sheena said.  
"Sheena, Raiden," The guard nodded, albeit a little cold, "The chief wants to speak to you."

"What's going on? They act differently," Raiden whispered, once they passed the gate.  
"Any kind of Mana Manipulation requires elevenblood. It means I am at least part elven."

"I still find it insane, that people judge others on their blood. Just like wizards, halfbloods are weaker then purebloods. Muggles fear magic. It is all nonsense. We all live in the same world, we need to take care of it together."  
"I agree, Raiden," the vice-chief said, "Please, come with me. I received news that the Renegades have fixed the device."

He guided them to the Chief's house, "Sheena, the Chief wanted you to have this."

He gave her four seals, "these can summon guardians, but you can only use them once."  
"Thank you, I'll will use them wisely."  
"Raiden. You are our best warrior, trained in more disciplines then any other attempted. I will give to this weapon. It's a twin blade, the swords combine by the hilt. I think you can control this weapon," the vice-chief said, while he handed Raiden a shaft for a sword, a second blade fitted in the other end.  
Raiden bowed, "I will try, sir."  
"The Renegades await your arrival in Flanoir. Their base is near that location," the vice-chief said, "It's best that you leave as soon as possible, as the king and the pope also watch this mission. The Renegades have a base on Sylvarant, and have made preparations for your arrival."  
"We will be going right now," Raiden said.  
Sheena bowed to the real Chief, "I will be back, grandfather."  
Then she turned and left the village, Raiden behind her.


	7. The new world

Tales of the wizard.

Ch 7. The new world

Raiden pushed against the door of the Flanoir inn.  
He and Sheena entered and looked around.  
"I guess they aren't here yet," Raiden said.  
They ordered some drinks and took a seat in one of the corners.  
"Raiden, how do you feel about this mission? I noticed that you have mixed feelings about it."  
Raiden nodded, "I do have some mixed feelings. Think about it, our world is prospering while the other world only tries to improve its own situation. Do you believe that it right to prevent that?"  
"I can see your point, but people are reluctant to give up what they have. Even the people of Mizuho are slightly reluctant, but we have little to begin with."  
Raiden looked at the shadows, "I understand, but still… I think it's wrong to make somebody suffer for your own needs."  
They were interrupted by a waitress delivering their drinks.  
"People don't think about threats anymore, they expect that everything is theirs to own. Being knocked down a peg or two can do miracles at times."  
As they finished their drinks, Botta entered.  
He sat down, and silently waited until they emptied their cups.  
Raiden paid, and the trio walked out.  
"So where to?" Raiden asked to Botta.  
"This way," Botta guided them to the edge of the city.  
Two Renegade grunts were waiting with a strange device.  
"What is that?" Sheena asked.  
"It's a portable warp, no matter where it activates the person using it will always appeared in our Tethe'alla base."  
"So we travelled here for nothing?"  
"Well, the range is rather limited at the moment, so no," Botta said, "We're past the secondary warning zone all ready."  
The grunts activated the device and the three disappeared.

Raiden appeared somewhere.  
"Sheena?" She wasn't there, "This doesn't look like a base to me."  
He looked around.  
He was in a basement, grey stones formed the walls.  
"Why do I get the feeling that people don't want me?"  
Ten years did do something to Raiden's sense of humour.

A door opened, and two persons entered.  
One was the pink-haired girl he saw when Sheena got her Exspere, Presea if he remembered correctly. The other was a female scientist.  
"Who are you?" the scientist asked.  
"We met before, didn't we?" Presea spoke.  
"Yes, in Meltokio," Raiden nodded, "Your Exsphere, it's different from the others."  
The scientist looked surprised, "You noticed?"  
"It's blood-red, rather the blue-grey the normal Exsphere have."  
"Are you a criminal?"  
"I am from Mizuho, I warped to this chamber from Flanoir."  
"Flanoir! This is Sybak."  
"What! Really, I am starting to get pissed. They want me out of their way, but why?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sorry, I need to get back to Flanoir."  
Raiden ran to the door, opened it and dashed through the hallway.  
"Damn it, I'll have to field-test my new Mana-travel now."  
As Raiden ran, he leaked his magic into the air. Coming in contact with the world's Mana._  
__ Light, open up  
__Show me the road  
__Let me travel in your embrace  
__I invoke  
__TRANSPORTATION!_

Raiden disappeared in a flash of light.  
He appeared in the snowy region of Flanoir.  
"Well, at least the destination was correct. I am near Flanoir. The base must be near."  
He whistled sharp.  
A short time later, a snowy owl flew towards him.  
"Névé, can you guide me to Sheena?"  
The Owl looked up to the sky, and hooted.  
"She has already gone to Sylvarant, hasn't she?"  
The owl bopped it's head.  
Raiden smiled, "I'll just have to use a different form of transportation."  
_  
We are one, the Mana and I.  
__ Light, Darkness, Earth and Air.  
__Guided by Will and Power,  
__Given purpose by Mind and Body.  
__Two worlds split apart.  
Take me to the other side.  
MANA TRAVEL !  
_  
Raiden and Névé transformed into a pillar of light, which shot towards the sky.  
The two landed in a desert .  
Raiden looked around,  
"From the fridge and into the oven," He said, "Damn it, how can I find her?"  
He noticed a small settlement in the desert.  
"I better check over there."

As he walked to the city he noticed a group of Renegades carrying a boy in red clothing and two swords away.  
A boy with white hair walked behind the group.  
"I'd better follow."  
The group dragged the kid to a base.  
"We've brought Lloyd." one of the Renegades said.  
"Who is that child?"  
His friend apparently. "What should we do with him?"  
"The leader only wants Lloyd. I don't see any need to bring this one along." a third guard said.  
"Understood."  
The soldiers took Lloyd inside the base.  
The second kid stayed outside.  
"What's going to happen to me? Lloyd force me to come here. I didn't want to.…Waaaaaaah!" he cried.  
"All right, all right! As a fellow kinsman, we'll let you go. Now get out of here!" one of the guards said annoyed  
Raiden smiled slightly at the acting.  
"Are you sure that's all right?" the other guard asked  
"What can a kid do?"  
"The kid called out to the soldiers, thank you for freeing me! I'll never forget this. Goodbye, mister."  
"Just get out of here!" one grumbled  
The kid ran away, meeting up with a strange creature.  
Raiden decide to follow the kid and the animal.

After a few hours the kid started to have trouble.  
He paused far more often then earlier, the heat started to affect him.  
Raiden decided that he should help the kid.  
He made his way towards the kid, the sun in his back to shield the kid.  
"Here," he said, offering a bottle of water, "You look like you need it."  
"Thank you, Mr..?"  
"My name is Raiden, just Raiden."  
"My name is Genis."  
"Well, Genis what are you doing here in this desert? I don't think it's for fun."  
"I am looking for my friends."  
"You mean a group of three people: one male, two females. One female is a blonde girl, the other is a angry looking woman with your hair-colour?"  
"Yes, did you meet them?"  
"I met them, yes. They're behind you."  
"What!" Genis spun around, looking at the trio.  
"Genis! What are you doing here?" the woman said, and she gave him a spanking.  
"Raine, I do not believe this is the time for that," the man said, "But why are you here? Isn't Lloyd with you?"  
Raiden spoke, "Is Lloyd a boy with red clothes and two swords?"  
"Yes, he is. Did you see him?"  
"I saw him, he was being carried away from Triet by soldiers. I think I saw Genis there as well."  
Raine looked shocked, "Why were you with the Desians?"  
"They took Lloyd, I couldn't leave him."  
"We must save Lloyd, please," the blonde girl said.  
"I suppose so, and if the Chosen wishes it."  
Raiden looked surprised, "You are the Chosen?"  
"Yes, I am. I am going to try my best to regenerate the world."  
"Pardon me if I offend you but you aren't really looking like a Chosen. I always thought the Chosen was trained to deal with monsters and survival. You hardly seem to be able to be the Chosen."  
"Hey, don't speak to Collete like that. She's going to regenerate the world."  
"I am just speaking my mind. Out of the complete party the mercenary is the only one I would think in the group of the chosen."  
"It is unfortunately true, we are not really a group looking like a group of the Chosen," Raine said.  
"Which can work in your advantage, sometimes deception is better then telling the truth."  
"That is true, but the Chosen is widely known throughout the land."  
"Perhaps but her appearance isn't well known," Raiden said, "So that work in our advantage."  
The mercenary looked at Raiden, "Our?"  
"The people that took Lloyd, I have some.. personal issues to discuss with them. I guessed that you planned to rescue him."  
"You were correct in that assumption," The mercenary said.  
"Since we will travelling with each other for a small time, I'd like to know you a little better."  
"In what way," Raine asked.  
"Names, Battleskills, weapons. We will be in battle quite often, so who do I need to cover, things like that."  
Collete was the first, "I am Collete Brunel, I use chakrams as my weapons."  
Raiden smiled, "So you stand in the middle of the battle, using mid-range attacks mostly."  
"I guess I do."  
"Genis, how about you?"  
"I am Half-elven," He said uncertain, but when Raiden didn't show hatred, he continued, "My main weapon is my magic, I use a kendama as my focus and use offensive magic."  
"I see, maybe you can show me later."  
"I am Raine Sage, I am the sister of Genis and I mainly use supportive magic. I am also a schoolteacher"  
"I hope you don't need to come into action too often, but some things can't be helped. You shouldn't worry, I am not a hater of Half-elves."  
"And you are?" the Mercenary asked.  
"Give me your name and I shall give you mine."  
Genis and Collete started laughing, Raine grinned a little.  
"What!" Raiden asked.  
"It's just that Lloyd uses the exact same phrase."  
"I see. Well anyway, I am Raiden. I was trained in multiple fighting-styles. I have an understanding of magic due to a minimum amount of elven-blood in my veins. I can work defensive, offensive or supportive. My weapon is a twin sword, which can combine into a double saber. I can also fight with one sword. Personally I am a frontfighter."  
"You can use magic?" Genis asked surprised.  
"I can, all three kinds. I chose to learn them, so if a war is coming I can protect everybody I care about."

Raiden looked at the Mercenary.  
"I am Kratos, you already know I am a mercenary. I know some small magic and daggers and swords are my specialty."  
"Nice to meet you," Raiden said, "I think I know how the battle works, and I'll probably protect Genis and Raine."  
"Thank you," Raine said.  
"Do we save Lloyd or not?" Kratos said.  
Raiden wasn't sure, but did he hear concern in the Mercenary's voice?  
"I think it's best to go now, or go back to Triet. The sun is nearing it's peak so out in the desert it will be scorching hot."  
"Let's go to the base, who knows what the Desians will do to Lloyd."  
"Genis, lead the way. You know where it is, Right?"  
"Yeah, this way."  
The group followed the Half-Elven boy through the desert.


	8. Sylvarant base

Tales of the Wizard.  
Ch 8. Sylvarant base.

The group stood in front of the base.  
"Really, they need stronger guards," Raiden said, while he disconnected his swords and put them away..  
Kratos and Raiden had killed the guards in seconds.  
Kratos took out one, while Raiden had killed the two remaining guards.  
"This may have been only the easy part," Kratos said.  
"Probably, I am not too worried. My skills are far better then this."  
Raiden walked to the gate, "Hmm, it's locked. From the inside."  
"There are some controls here." Raine said, "Amazing, the sheer amount of Magitechnogly."  
"Yeah, it's amazingly annoying," Raiden started typing at a rapid speed at the controls, "Less Magitech means easier to break so a faster time completing a mission."  
"You seem familiar with this kind of machinery," Kratos noted.  
"Like you, I am a mercenary. I had several missions hacking into these things, so I learned to use this machinery. Ah, got it."  
The gate opened, "I deactivated the droids, so aside from real people we shouldn't have any problems."  
Raiden ran inside, a cup with steaming liquidlay on the ground"Damn, a fourth guard was here. He must have told the others."

The group ran further, meeting little opposition.  
They reached a strange room with a device in the middle.  
"Interesting, I wonder what a 'Gamecube' really is," Raine said.  
"The door is already open, I wonder if Lloyd already escaped."  
Some voice drifted down the hallway, "...ust you wait!"  
The group made their way to a room to see Lloyd preparing to fight Botta and two soldiers.  
"Lloyd, are you okay?" Genis asked.  
"He looks fine," Kratos said.  
"You guys all came for me?"  
"Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta said.  
"I don't think so," Raiden said, "I want to know where the hell Sheena is!"  
"You are here? Well kid, Prepare to die!" Botta grasped his sword, and attacked.  
"My name is Raiden, and I am getting tired of you guys," he dodged the strike.  
Botta and the two soldier faced the six others.  
"Kratos, Lloyd. Take care of the soldiers I'll take the big guy," Raiden said, "Collete, you protect Genis and Raine."  
Genis and Raine stayed in the back, while the three warriors took on their targets.

Raiden formed his double-saber and locked with Botta.  
Raiden stapped back and sweeped his weapon in Botta's direction.  
Botta blocked, and slashed at Raiden.  
Raiden jumped back and rushed towardthe Renegade general.  
"I don't know what's going on but if you think I plan to die, FORGET IT! Sheena and I are partners, I'll protect her always."  
"ROCK BREAKER!" Botta slammed his weapon into the ground.  
Rocks flew at Raiden, Kratos suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the rocks with his shield.  
"Thanks."  
"You are welcome."  
"Give it up, you can't hope to win against the six of us," Lloyd said.  
Botta screamed in rage and attacked Raiden again.  
Raiden blocked and cut Botta's hand.  
Botta dropped his sword, "Ugh…I underestimated your abilities."  
He ran away.  
"Damn it," Raiden said, "Where is Sheena? Why do they try to separate the two of us?"  
Raine had picked up Botta's weapon, "Isn't this a..."  
'It's an Exsphere, embedded in the weapon itself. Combined with another Exsphere it's powers would be incredibly destructive,' Raiden thought as he looked at his own weapon, 'Even with the power ofmy ownExsphere flowing through it, Botta's weapon should have splintered this weapon.' Raiden looked at the place were his own exsphere was attached to his skin.

"Professor!" Lloyd said surprised  
"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." she looked at her younger brother, "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you."  
"No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry."  
"Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long."  
"You're right," Raiden said, "I already opened a route out of here."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am telling you that later, right now we are leaving."

"Sure."  
The group ran to the exit.  
The strange creature waited for them.  
"Noishe, you came, too?" Lloyd asked  
Noishe whined.  
Raine kept looking at Botta's weapon.  
"I have a question. This crystalline object attached to the weapon.. Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?"  
"It is." Raiden spoke softly.  
"Do you use one as well?"  
"I know people who use them, but I am reluctant to use one myself," Raiden lied  
"But your skills.."  
"My skills are learned without the use of an Exsphere, I'd only use one in dire need."  
"What are Exspheres, exactly?" Raine asked.  
"That may take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet."  
"I agree, Let's go," Raiden said.

When they entered Triet, Raiden turned away.  
"I'll be off now, they didn't have what I was searching for."  
"You're leaving?" Genis asked.  
"I am searching for a friend of mine. She wasn't there."  
"We will be on the lookout for her as well," Raine said, "As a repayment for your help."  
"Thank you. Should you find Sheena, tell her that Raiden is looking for her."  
"We will."

Raiden bought some supplies and left the settlement.  
'I will find her, even if it's the last thing I'll do. If the Renegades interfere again, I'll kill them.'


	9. Iselia

Tales of the Wizard  
Ch 9 Iselia

"Damn it! Where is she!"  
Raiden had spend several hours looking for his companion.  
He wished he could use Névé, but as it was still light it was not an option.  
The roads were also target of robbers and Raiden 'convinced' them that attacking him wasn't a good idea.  
Even several creatures were aggressive, including rabbits for some reason.  
He reached a village north of the desert.  
"Iselia, hmm, I remember that name from somewhere."  
"Can I help you?" one of the guards asked.  
"Have you seen a young woman, she goes by the name Sheena? She wears a pink scarf around the waist."  
"No, we haven't. I am sorry."  
"Damn, Damn, DAMN!" Raiden shouted, "She must be somewhere."  
"Can I help you?" another voice said.  
Raiden looked at an older lady, "Perhaps, but probably not."  
"Would you accept some tea, at least? A young man like you shouldn't travel the world on an empty stomach."  
"I do not want to.."  
"I am offering it, be welcome."  
"Well, fine then. I am Raiden, I work as a mercenary, all though I do some charity once in a while."  
"I am Pheirdra, the elder of the village. This way,please."

Raiden was guided to one of the houses, he noticed that most of the others had been destroyed.  
"Has there been a fire recently?"  
"Unfortunately yes, the damage was caused by Desians. The treaty means little to them anymore, and they attacked more recently since two boys attacked at the human ranch. The two have been exiled after the Desians attacked out village."  
"Exiled? Just because the two made a mist.a.k.e," Raiden stopped slowly as he realised something, "The two who were exiled, Lloyd and Genis right?"  
"You met them? How are they?"  
"They have caught up with the Chosen's group. All of them are doing well. They are making their way to the seal of fire."  
"I see."  
"Pheidra! The Desians want to speak to you," a man said, "It's about the Chosen."  
"I am coming along," Raiden said, "I'll want to see them for myself."  
Some soldiers were waiting at the gate, another villager stood near them.  
"Hpmf, got yourself a bodyguard?" the leader said, looking at the ageing woman.  
"Flattery will get you anywhere these days," Raiden mocked.  
"Why you!"  
Pheidra intervened, "Why are you here? The two responsible for the attack have all ready been exiled. Iselia is upholding the treaty."  
"That's not enough! We want them to suffer more. You are close to both of them."  
"If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me," Raiden said.  
He grapped one of his swords.  
"GET HIM!"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
The soldiers looked behind them as another party of soldiers appeared.  
"Trying to get your way again?" one Desian said to the leader of the first group, "Lord Forcystus has forbidden to attack unless Lloyd is back or the treaty is broken again."  
"He tried to attack us."  
"We arrived a lot earlier then that, we heard the treat you made. I know he didn't move yet." The Desian looked at Raiden.  
"But."  
"You and your party are going back to the base. NOW!"  
The soldiers left.

"That was interesting," Raiden said, "It seems that there are two groups of Desians."  
"I am sorry that you got involved."  
"I decided for myself that I would be involved in this," Raiden said, "There are more pieces of the puzzle that need to be found. The disappearance of my friend and the Desians are only a couple of the pieces needed."  
"Pheidra! Who is he?" another man asked, he reminded Raiden of a cross between his 'dear' uncle and Cornilius Fudge.  
"And who are you?" Raiden shot back.  
"I am the Mayor of Iselia. Now answer me!"  
"My name is Raiden, I am looking for a friend of mine. I saw this village and decided to ask if they saw her. As I was leaving Pheidra offered me a cup of tea."  
"I heard that Desians were at the gate."  
"Man, for a mayor you aren't really fast on the uptake. Yes, there were Desians who wanted to kill Pheidra. I was prepared to stop them..."  
"You fool! They might see that as a breach of the treaty! You could be the death of us all!"  
"Will you STOP babbling and listen for once!" Raiden snapped, "Another group of Desians stopped the first as they were acting on their own. The treaty isn't broken."  
"They might come back, so you should leave now."  
"Mayor, aren't you being unreasonable?" Pheidra asked.  
"Leave him, Pheidra." Raiden said, "It's the thought that counts, I'll promise I'll come back for that cup of tea."  
"But why?"  
"I met people like him before. Stubborn till the end, and unable to admit their faults. Besides if I stayed, I might kill him because he annoyed me," Raiden said.  
"I thank you for jumping to my defence, and can I ask a favour?"  
"It wasn't a problem, and what kind of favour?  
"Please go to Dirk, Lloyd's adoptive father. He might be interested in some news about Lloyd."  
Raiden bowed, "I will, I heard some stories about him so I am a little curious myself."  
"Please take care," Pheidra said, "May Martel watch over you."  
"Thanks, see you around," Raiden left the village and went into the forest.

The first thing he noticed was that the atmosphere was less evil then the forest near Mizuho.  
"I guess that the Mana depletion causes less growth amongst the plants," Raiden said to himself, "That reminds me, what are the Desians anyway? They look like Renegades or in reverse."  
Aside from the occasional wasp or rabbit, the journey was quite calm.  
Ideal for Raiden to collect his thoughts.

_One day I must go back to Hogwarts, to kill Voldemort.  
__It will be a lot easier now that I have really trained.  
__Really, what was Dumbledore thinking? Leaving me to my own devices like that.  
Each year I faced Snake-face and each time I didn't come closer to knowing my destiny.  
I should have been trained, but he didn't allow me.  
__The more I think about it, the more I realise I have been played like a fool.  
__I must assume that my parents knew that they could be killed, they must have left a will or something.  
__Sirius would be my guardian, but he went after Wormtail.  
He got shipped to Azkaban, and out of Dumbledore's way.  
When Padfoot returned he was on the run for two years and stuck at a place he hated for another year.  
__Then he got killed, he was out of the way. Literally and Permanently.  
__Lupin was second choice probably but him being a werewolf complicated things.  
No, big D had his hand in this for a long time._

_The wizarding world is stupid as well.  
Praising me one moment, sticking knives in my back the next.  
Did they really think a kid is able to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders?  
__I am lucky I didn't break a long time ago._

_And after I killed Voldemort, then what?  
Do I stay in the wizarding world or not?_

_Perhaps my skills will allow me to return to Tethe'alla or Sylvarant.  
The chant did throw me into the hands of the summon spirits after all.  
Maybe Sheena will help me, once the mission is over.  
But even then, I must first find her._

Raiden came into a small clearing, a path to the left went to a human ranch.  
He knew what the Desians did, from stories Raine and the others told him.  
He glared at the building, but walked straight ahead.

Ten minutes later, he looked at a small house.  
It had two floors, a balcony.  
Next to the house was a grave, Raiden looked at it  
A name and a date of death were the only inscriptions on the grave.  
"Anna," Raiden whispered, and he bowed slightly.  
_I really must visit my parents' grave.  
_He turned and knocked at door.  
"Come in."  
Raiden opened the door, "Hello, I am Raiden. I have some news about Lloyd, Pheidra thought you would like to hear it."  
The dwarf was surprised but held his composure, "I see, you have met Lloyd?"  
"I have met Lloyd, he was doing well."  
"Really?"  
"Well, he had some trouble in the desert."  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"He was captured."  
"And his Exsphere!" Dirk said alarmed.  
"His Exsphere was still attached when I last saw him. That was some hours ago. He has joined the group of the chosen."  
"I see," Dirk said relieved, "Anna would be heartbroken if something happened to him."  
"His mother?" Raiden said.  
"You saw the grave." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.  
"I did."  
"Anna was indeed Lloyd's mother. She was killed by Desians, or to be exact, Lloyd's father killed her," At Raiden's surprised face he explained, "Do you know what happens if an Exsphere is removed and it lacks a keycrest."  
"No, I don't."  
"The Mana in the person goes out of control and the person turns into a monster. Once such a monster is killed, it sometimes returns to its original form. I found her body at the bottom of a cliff, barely conscious. She clung to Lloyd like it was her lifeline. She told me of a Desian experiment called the Angelus Project, and what had happened. She confessed that Lloyd's father had dealt the final strike as she asked. She died shortly after that." Dirk sighed, "I have never shared this with anyone."  
"Then why?"  
"It became too much of a burden, I had to share it. You felt trustworthy."  
"I guess it's because I too carry a big secret. I am not of this world."  
Dirk's eyebrows rose, "I am of a different world, one where humans can use magic and elves do not exist."  
"Seems like a better place, so why leave?"  
"There is a caste-like system, there are people who can use magic called wizards. People without magic called Muggles."  
"The same as Elves and Humans," Dirk noticed.  
"Then there are children of Muggles with the ability to use magic and children of a Wizard and a Muggle, Half-bloods."  
"Half-elves."  
"And the children of wizards without the ability to use magic, Squibs."  
"I think I understand."  
"In the wizarding world being 'pure' is best. Anything less is ridiculed. In the Muggle world it can go two paths, excitement or fear. I mostly saw the latter. I was feared because I was different. My parents were murdered by a dark lord, when he tried to kill me his spell rebounded upon himself. I was placed in the 'care' of my aunt and uncle. I was both physically and Mentally abused. The people that placed me there, brought me back in. It turned out I was famous because the spell was the killing curse, nobody had survived it before. I went to the school where my parents went to, where everybody either saw the famous person or my parents' son. Every year I came across my parents' murderer.  
"You met the murderer of your.."  
"Yes, and every time I tried. Others came with me and got hurt. After the last time it was revealed that a Prophesy was made. I have to kill him, nobody else can."  
"You must kill him?"  
"The funny part is that the one who knows that I am the only one that can kill Voldemort doesn't allow me to train, so I searched a way out of that world and into a different one. I came here in this world."  
"You look as if you could kill without problems, so I would say your mission as been a success."  
"While my own mission is complete, it feels like I have something to accomplish here. Something on a entirely different scale."  
"Can I see your weapon? You can not succeed if you rely on blunt weapons."  
Raiden looked at the dwarf and removed his weapon's holder from his back.  
"It's a Swallow."  
"I see, these designs are pretty rare in Sylvarant. Many people chose either a staff or a sword. Lloyd is one of the few who has learned to use twin swords, " Dirk said, "Whoever made this is quite a master."  
"The one who made them passed away a long time ago. His swords are considered pieces of art."  
"If you gave me permission, I could customise it, and learn more of its design."  
Raiden got out his wand, it felt foreign now, "Could you split this wood and use it in the weapon?"  
"I probably can, I shall try."  
"Thank you."  
The dwarf looked outside, "It's already dark outside. If you would accept it, you can take Lloyd's bed, it's upstairs."  
Raiden looked at Dirk, "I will, Thank you for your kindness."  
"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just doing what I was taught."  
"I thank you once again, goodnight."  
Raiden went upstairs and went to bed.  
He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Damn what a long chapter, my fingers seem to have a mind of their own with this fic.  
Really fast updates, I can't help it.  
My fingers started typing chapter 10 almost immediately.  
Jim Carry Liar Liar - nothing can stop the CLAW!

Please keep reviewing 


	10. Upgrade and leaving

Tales of the Wizard

Ch 10 Upgrade and leaving.

Raiden looked around, a darkness surrounded him.

"Where am I?"  
"Did you really think you could leave us, Mr Potter?"  
Harry didn't need to see the person, the voice was more then enough, "Snape," Raiden hissed.  
"Why did you leave us, Harry?" another voice said.  
"H-Hermione?"  
A third voice spoke "Thanks to you, You-Know-Who took over."  
Raiden closed his eyes, focusing only on the voice. "Ron."  
"The Prophesy still applies, Harry. You must return."  
Raiden smiled, "Dumbledore. You can not order me around. I took a new name. The Prophesy is a warning, not the outcome."  
"Are you ready to abandon everybody?" 'Hermione asked.  
"I have few friends, the wizarding world sees me as a scapegoat. Do not speak to me about abandoning anybody. I will return, when I think the time is right."  
"Aren't you abandoning me then?" A fifth voice came.  
"Sheena, I will not abandon you. I can not do that." Raiden's eyes snapped open, "But I vow here and now that I will return one day to take on Voldemort."

"Your words speak true, summoner." A voice spoke, "Once the sixteen sprits are gathered, you can go back."  
"I have no home in my world, they only see a symbol. In this world I have found true love. I ask of you that once my purpose is fulfilled, I can return to this world. For this is the place I can truly live."  
"I can not see the future, but hold true to your honour and we shall assist you in the new world."  
"Thank you, I will do my best for this world."  
The voice laughed, a friendly laugh, "I am sure you will. Your friend has settled in the east. She attempted to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant."  
"I thank you for telling this."  
"The fourteen guardians await your vow, search the world for them."  
The Darkness suddenly flared up in bright light.  
Raiden thought he saw two arms on one side of a body, before he was forced to close his eyes.

Raiden woke up.  
"What was that? Fourteen guardians await my vow. What does that mean?"  
"You're awake? Good news, I customised your weapon," Dirk's head had popped up from the stairs.  
"I'll be right there."  
Raiden gathered his supplies and went downstairs.  
The weapon was placed on the table, the two blades had a reddish tint on the bottom of the blade.  
"I used the wand you gave me, I split it in four and inserted the pieces in the metal. After I fitted the hilts together, the blade lit up in red and I heard a bird singing."  
"Fawkes," Raiden suddenly realised, "The phoenix feather used in the wand."  
"A Phoenix? I never heard of a phoenix before."  
"It's a bird representing rebirth. When a Phoenix dies, it burst into flames and from the ashes a new phoenix is born."  
"We have the unicorn as the symbol for rebirth. After a Unicorn gives it's horn, it'll die and a new unicorn will be born."  
"I see, the unicorn and the phoenix both share the rebirth cycle."  
"An ancient sword, reawakened from the flames."  
"Hmm?"  
Dirk smiled, "The name of the sword, I decided on calling it 'The Phoenix'."  
"Very well, a Swallow transformed into a Phoenix."  
"Should you need to remove the wand, you can twist the hilts of the sword."  
Raiden was shown how to remove the hilts and retrieve his wand.  
"I should be going. I still need to find Sheena. I thank you for the hospitality and the weapon."  
"I hope you find your friend," The dwarf said.  
"You are not the only one," Raiden said, as he opened the door.  
Dirk looked at the door as it closed, "Good luck, Raiden."  
Raiden walked through the forest, Névé flew towards her master.  
"It's strange, I never have felt more at home anywhere else," Raiden spoke to her, "Even at Hogwarts, It always felt that something was missing."  
"How cute, a boy speaking to his pet," a voice interrupted.  
Raiden looked, a man in a green cape watched him.  
"Got a problem with it?" Raiden replied sharply, motioning the snowy owl to take to the skies.  
"You got quite the tongue there," The man said.  
"Well, I don't take to kindly to people who insult me."  
"Rodyle, What is taking you so long?" a strange lady walked to the man, "Oh, you have a quest."  
"Lady Pronyma, I was just watching this boy and his pet."  
"I only see a boy, where is his pet then?"  
"I am still here," Raiden said, "As for my pet, she flew to a safer location."  
"What a shame, I would have loved to see it."  
Raiden glared at Pronyma, who noticed it.  
"What's up with that face, do you know who you have in front of you?"  
"No, and I do not care."  
"I am Pronyma, Leader of the Five Grand Cardinals, Right-hand of Lord Yggdrasill."  
"Even if you were queen of the world, you can not threaten people and least of all me. Bitch."  
Pronyma became red, "How dare you! Take this!"  
She hit Raiden with an attack that launched him of the cliff.  
"Wasn't that too much?" Rodyle asked.  
"IT WAS NOT," Pronyma seethed, "Let usleave this place."  
"Yes, Lady Pronyma."  
The two teleported out.

Raiden was flying towards the ground. He had been launched at least a few feet extra.  
His adventures with Quiditch and mostly flying without a broom had taught him how to steer his body in mid-air.  
Right now he steered his body towards the cliff, it was a steep one but not ninety percent.  
Making a claw with three kunais, he dug them into the grass on the cliff.  
It slowed him down enough to get more control. Raiden jumped away once he was sure he got enough control.  
He made a few twists and landed.  
He looked to see the exit of the forest.

Raiden smiled, "That was easy."  
He moved out of the forest.  
Raiden looked around the plains.  
"Sheena supposedly settled in the east, that means I went the wrong way."

He looked to the desert, "My best bet would be Triet and I must work my way from there."  
With new determination, Raiden made his way to the desert city.


	11. Seal of Fire

Tales of the Wizard

Ch 11. Seal of Fire.

"Thank you for your time."

Raiden sighed, as he left the inn, "That clears Triet, nobody has seen her."  
Even the Catz exploration team hadn't seen her.

"Sir," a Katz called out to him, "I just came back from an exploration and heard the story. I might have seen her."  
"Really? Where did you see her?"  
"On the Ossa trail. She asked groups of travellers if the Chosen of Mana among them was."  
"I see," Raiden gave 20 gald to the Katz, "Thank you."  
Raiden looked in the distance, "So she has been after the Chosen. That makes things easier."  
He went to a fortune-teller in the back of the village. When he asked for Sheena it was useless, but the Chosen's group was a better bet.

"Hello again, can I help you?" the fortune-teller asked.

"Yes, do you know were the Chosen's group went?"

"That will be 100 gald."  
Raiden gave the money.

"They went to the ancient ruins."  
"I see, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Raiden made his way out of Triet.

"The ancient ruins are south-west of here, so that should be that way."  
Snakes and scorpions were swiftly dealt with.  
An hour later Raiden looked at the remains of a temple of sorts.

A stairway lead underneath the ruins.  
Raiden grabbed his swords and entered.

He looked at the hallway, the torches casting an eerie sense over the building.

A firebird flew at him from above.

Raiden dodged and killed the creature with a scissor montion.

The Mana of the creature dispersed, while he moved on.

Two pillars of fire erupted at junction as two firewarriors formed.

Raiden looked at them, they weren't really powerful compared to the icewarriors in Tethe'alla but he was still on guard.

He supposed the decline in Mana was effecting the monsters as well.

The monsters walked to him slowly.

Raiden formed the double-edged staff and muttered words.

_Calm_ w_ater, source of live._

_Flowing like an endless river._

_Come forth from my hands._

_AQUA SHOT!_

An orb of water hovered in front of Raiden.

He threw it at one of the creatures.

It cooled down and vanished.

Raiden finished the other off with a combo.

He split the staff and yelled, "_Sonic THRUST!_"

He attacked using the two blades in a sub-sonic movement.

The Fire-warrior couldn't avoid the attack and died.  
The raven-haired ninja smirked, it was too easy.

Looking at the possible roads, he decided to go strait ahead.

He came in a large chamber, he noticed a warp on a platform but no apparent way to get there.

Not that he needed one, Raiden jumped to one of the lower platforms and wall-jumped to the warp.

A large amount of Mana flowed through the warp when Raiden stepped on the warp.

A column of light appeared around him.

He disappeared.

He stepped out on the warp's counterpart.

A fountain of fire erupted from a Mana-seal.

Raiden looked as a creature like no other he had met, appeared.  
"You who possess the right of the pact, I am one that is bound to Mithos," It spoke.  
"Well, damn. A summon-spirit. I'll guess I'll have to improvise... My name is Raiden of Mizuho, I seek a pact with the spirit of fire."

"I can not..."  
"Huh? Why?"

"I am still bound by my precious pact. I am unable to make more then one pact at the same time."  
"I see, in that case. I ask of you to cease the agreement of your pact with Mithos, and make a new pact with me."  
"Let us see if you are worthy of the pact. "

Efreet attacked Raiden, who could barely dodge the assault.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get!"  
While Raiden was fast enough to dodge Efreet's attacks, he had little experience with Summon-spirits.

His strikes did very little damage to the giant of fire.

He suddenly got an idea, _"Shadowdash revised: SHADOW SWORDS"_

Raiden hands started to blur, giving him the ability to strike the enemy more then once. (Sword rain)

As a finish he jumped up and thrust both swords at the Sprit, _"PHOENIX SWORD STRIKE: AIR ASSAULT!" _(Rising Falcon/Phoenix)

After the attack he put some distance between him and the Summon-spirit of Fire.

He put one of the swords away, and held the other in front of him.

It started glowing light blue.

Raiden jumped up, holding the sword in both hands, _"Glacial SLASH"_

Raiden made a downward strike, a blast of ice coming of the blade.

Efreet was hit but quickly recovered, and Raiden was in range of his attacks.

"_EXPLOSION!"_ the spirit called, striking the ground.  
Holding his hands in a handseal, Raiden called out a defence, _"DEFENCE SEAL!"_

The green shield appearing from the seal blocked the initial strike but the fire technique that followed decimated the shield.

Raiden grunted as pure fire hit him, his Mana preventing the wounds to become fatal.

"Damn, he really is something else!" Raiden said to himself, swallowing a gel to heal his wounds, "BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP YET!"

Mother Nature, holder of the Earth 

_Grant me your strength.  
ROCK WAVE!_

Raiden held his hand against ground, spikes erupted from the ground and went towards Efreet.

The spirit held up his hand and blocked the attack.

"Your power is admirable, speak your vow."

" I am not of this world, yet this has become my home. I wish to help to restore the balance between the two worlds, on this I make my vow."  
"Very well, I shall bestow upon you my raging inferno."

"Thank you."  
Efreet's Mana bonded with the summon-ring.

"Allow me to heal your wounds."  
A small bit of Mana washed over Raiden.

The scrapes and bruises he had received disappeared.  
"Thank you, I'll uphold my vow."

"I expect you to," The spirit said, before his Mana lost cohesion and he vanished.

Raiden looked at the ring, "That was unexpected, Efreet was terribly strong. My speed was just enough to dodge his attacks. I need to train in strength while maintaining my speed."

He made his way to the warp and vanished.


	12. Palmacosta

Tales of the Wizard

Ch 12. Palmacosta

Raiden had made his way to the Ossa Trail.

A little further down the path he noticed a hole in the ground.  
"Hm, a trapdoor? No, a maintenance passage," Raiden wondered, "I better close it, before somebody falls in."  
He noticed the footprints leading from the passage, he recognised them having seen them during the ten year stay in Mizuho.  
"Well, apparently Sheena did fall in. I wonder what happened."  
Opening the passage again, Raiden jumped down it.  
He landed and noticed a small indent in the ground below him.  
"Sheena, have you forgotten your training? Any Mizuho ninja should be able to land safely from that height."  
He followed her footprints outside, and noticed the tell-tale signs from a struggle.  
He also noticed bits of paper, "She used a guardian-seal. That means she has three left."  
Raiden grapped some sand from the ground and moved it through his fingers.

"I'd better find Lloyd and the others. Big chance she'll try to attack them again."  
After leaving the Ossa trail, he looked around.  
Raiden spotted a small village in the distance, and decided to head of it.  
In the village called Izoold, he finally got a straight answer.  
A girl called Lyla told him that a group matching the description of Lloyd and his group had left for Palmacosta a few hours ago.  
Unfortunately, no ship was willing to sail as it was said to be too dangerous at the moment.

"Well, I'll just have to fly to Palmacosta, although it is not the stealthiest of ways," Raiden said to himself.  
A few kilometres from the harbour-village, he grew his trunk to its regular size.  
He used his sword now that his wand was part of it.  
The Firebolt was still in perfect condition, even after a decade of not being used.  
Raiden shrunk his trunk again, and put it away.  
He took place on the broom and launched himself of the ground and into the skies.  
The exhilarating feeling of flying filled Raiden as he approached his planned cruising height.  
"Sheena and the others are close, I'll find them soon."  
Raiden was reminded a little of the trip with the Order of the Phoenix, only this time the weather was better.  
He sped in one line towards the coast of the other part of Sylvarant.  
Suddenly he heard the cry of a bird, looking back he saw Névé trying to keep up.  
Raiden slowed down and matched her speed.  
"You OK?"  
The owl hooted, together they flew towards one of the bigger cities in Sylvarant.

Raiden landed away from the town.  
He made his way to one of the paths and started walking down the path towards the city.  
As he was walking, a party of four headed his way.  
"...as foolish for giving us Spiritua's journal that easily. I mean all we did was say we were the chosen's group."  
Raiden stopped, "You are the Chosen of Mana?"

"Y-yes , Of course, we are. How else did you think we got Dorr to give us his family-treasure?" a girl in a witch outfit said  
He took out a sword, holding it backhanded, "You could have stolen it, or received it with lies."  
"Don't you touch her!" one of companions shouted.  
"I do not want to harm you but I want the Book of Reneration."  
"We'll kill you!"  
"You are thrill-seekers, not killers. Give me the book and you will not be harmed," Raiden's voice hardened, his other hand closed over the hand holding the sword.  
"N-n-never!"  
"Well then, prepare for battle!" Raiden ran to one of the stronger one and hit him with the blunt side of his sword.  
The kid was downed instantly.  
"W-why? Why do you attack us?"  
"I want the book and I know the real Chosen. Just a warning for impersonating her."  
The witch threw an orb at Raiden, "You got what you want, now leave us."  
Raiden sheathed his weapon, "I knew you would see things my way. Thanks."  
He turned around and made his way to Palmacosta.  
Raiden suddenly noticed that a group of Desians and their leader made their way towards Palmacosta.  
"That.. means trouble. I'd better speed up."  
He hurried to the harbour-city.  
Arriving before the Desians, he went to higher grounds to prevent them from seeing him.  
Half an hour later the Desians arrived.  
They attacked one of the shops and dragged the owner ,a woman, out.  
Raiden could intervene right now and then, but something told him to wait.  
The Desians started constructing a hangman.  
They forced the shop-owner on the platform and placed the rope around her neck.  
The leader came into view.  
One of the soldiers spoke up, " Out of way! Lord Magnius approaches."  
Raiden noticed that Lloyd and the others came from behind.  
A sickening crunch was heard, Magnius had crushed somebody's neck.  
"Damn, this guy is serious."  
"This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies," One of the guards said.  
"Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!" Another guard continued

A voice of a girl called out, "Mom!"  
"Stop right there, woman!"  
"If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!"  
"You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?" The girl shouted  
"Dorr? Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, woman!" Magnius spoke  
Raiden wondered about this, apparently Dorr was resisting the Desians but Magnius wasn't worried at all.  
The Desian leader prepared to let the floor fall.  
"No!" the girl shouted.  
Suddenly, a stone was thrown at Magnius, a kid threw small rocks at the man.  
"Brave little kid, Brave but foolish. Probably a Gryffindor," Raiden muttered.  
"You…disgusting little vermin!" Magnius had a different point of view  
He approached the kid.  
Raiden threw a shiruken.  
It and an energy-wave hit Magnius.  
"Stop right there!" Lloyd made himself known.  
"Kids can be annoying but still, that is no reason to kill him," Raiden spoke.

Raine talked to Lloyd, who said his reply, "It's not the same! This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing right in front of us!"  
Collete joined, "Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!"  
"Neither can I."  
"Raiden?"  
The ninja smiled, "Long time no see."  
"You! You're wanted criminal #0074…Lloyd Irving!" a Desian said.  
This drew the attention of Magnius, "Well, now! So you're that boy with the Exsphere! Hahahaha! This is perfect! After I take that Exsphere from you, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!"

One of the guards prepared a spell.  
"Is it me, or is that one of the strangest dances I have ever seen," Raiden remarked  
The guard released a fireball towards Lloyd's group.  
Genis came up from behind and called out, _"Forcefield!"_  
Raiden too, had called out his defence, _"Defence Seal"  
_They stopped the attack.  
"Weaklings," Raiden muttered.  
Genis walked away, saying "Amateurs…"  
Magnius didn't take it very well, "Dammit! You worthless idiots! Enough of this! I'll take care of this woman first!"  
The guard approached the floor trap of the hangman.  
"No!" Collete called out, she threw her Chakram at the rope around the woman's neck. The rope snapped and the woman fell to the floor.  
Magnius watched the trajectory of the weapon, "What the!"  
Kratos attacked Magnius, "Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen."  
The statement brought up some excitement

The citizens started muttering.  
"Do you all realise what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia," Raine told Lloyd.  
"That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!"  
"Lloyd, that's insanity," Raine said.  
Raiden smiled, "I like the plan, big explosions are popular with me."  
"They're only after Colette and me anyway," Lloyd continued "And besides, we have the  
Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?"  
Colette stepped up.  
"Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake."  
"Oh! Lady Colette! The great Chosen of Mana!" A pastor said.  
Raine sighed, "I give up. You're all hopeless… But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise."  
"Professor Sage! Thanks!"

"Damned little…enough of this crap! I'm leaving them to you. Get rid of them!" Magnius warped away.  
"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead!" The second-in-command said.  
Raiden formed his double-saber, "Famous last words!"  
Lloyd and the others also took on the Desians  
Genis used his kendama as a focus and cast a multitude of different spells.  
Suddenly Raiden noticed that one of the Desians had chosen to go around the fight and was attempting to attack Raine  
"Raine! Behind you!" Raiden called out.  
It had the desired effect, Raine stopped her spell and whacked the Desian. Raiden finished him off.

"Thanks Raiden."  
"No problem, I told you I would protect you," Raiden smiled.  
The group fought the rest of the Desians and killed them.  
Raiden walked to the fallen woman.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I am fine, thank you. Please come with me."  
She lead them to her shop.  
"I thank you once again.".  
"Thank you so much for saving my mom! I don't know what I would have done if they'd murdered my mom as well…" the daughter said.  
"As well?" Genis asked  
"My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army…and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother…was taken to the ranch," the woman explained  
"It was Grandma that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. I'm sorry, but I'd better get going soon. It's almost time for the next Asgard pilgrimage."  
"Asgard pilgrimage?" Lloyd asked.  
"I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. But it's not like I believe in Martel or anything," The daughter said.  
"Chocolat! How can you say such a thing!" the mother admonished her  
"I know, I know. I'm grateful for the Chosen. But Martel didn't protect Dad or Grandma. Even this time, it wasn't Martel, but the Chosen and her companions that saved Mom. How can anyone believe in a goddess that sleeps while we suffer?"  
"True, sometimes the salvation is hard to find," Raiden said.  
"I understand. But I still think Martel exists," Colette said  
"You think?" Chocolat asked.  
"I'm sure of it. She exists inside you and me."  
"Well, if the Chosen says so…then I'll at least try to believe."  
"Are there really people that want to go on a trip right after what just happened here?"  
"It's after events like this that both those with and without faith feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation."  
"That pretty much sums it up. Well then, thank you all very much!"

Lloyd's group exited the shop.  
"Something's not right," Raiden said, "I can feel it."  
"Indeed," Kratos said, before changing the subject, "I can conclude your quest was unsuccessful."  
"Unfortunately, I haven't found her yet."  
"You forgot to tell us what she looked like."  
"You have met her," Raiden sighed, "She is the assassin sent after the Chosen of Mana."  
"WHAT!"


	13. Revealing things

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICADED TO MY GRANDFATHER.  
Willem de la Court 19/07/06

Tales of the Wizard

Ch.13 Revealing things.

"WHAT!"  
"Sheena and I were originally sent to kill the Chosen of Mana. I quit the moment I heard the situation."  
"Which situation is that?"  
"Two worlds and one source of Mana," Raiden said, "Hence the decline of this world and current 'wealth' of mine."  
Kratos looked at the ninja, "If this is true, why help us? If we break the seals here, your world would decline."  
"I do not consider it fair to have one world in decline. Our technology might be advanced, the general attitude is...well you get the idea."  
"How can two worlds exist with out visual contact?" Raine asked out loud  
"Dimensional barriers, only Rheairds and certain techniques can go through it."  
"Excuse me," a priest walked towards them, "Do you know Hakonesia Peak? You know about it, right? I'm sure you do, I can tell. Is there any chance I could talk you into escorting me to Hakonesia Peak?"  
"I see no problem with it." Raiden said, "I'll leave it up to you."  
Lloyd replied, "Sure."  
"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

The group walked to the mountain pass.  
"Raine? Can I speak with you?" Raiden said.  
"Sure."  
"I want to train you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"By means of strength, you are the weakest member of the group. Genis is actually the weakest, but his offensive magic is devastating. You only have a few offensive spells, the rest is all healing. You really can do so much more with that staff of yours, you just need to try."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I can borrow your staff or an old one, I'll show you."  
Raiden smiled when the female half-elf took out a wooden staff.  
She held it out to him, he took it.  
"Thanks," the boy-who-lived said.  
They reached their destination  
"Thank you! I'm in your debt! I'll be happy to return the favour any time!" The priest said.  
Raiden turned as a soldier shouted something at them.  
"Chosen One! Everyone!"  
"What is it?" Colette asked  
"I have a message from Dorr. He would like you to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration."  
Both Raiden and Kratos spoke  
"Why?"  
"What is this about?"  
"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius."  
"How is that related?" Genis asked.  
"We would like you to rescue the kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack."  
"Who is this kidnapped tour guide?" Colette asked  
"Her name is Chocolat," the soldier said.  
"Chocolat!" Lloyd said surprised.  
Raine also became pale, "Oh no."  
"How about that for a twist," Raiden spoke  
"Chosen One, please help us."  
"Lloyd, let's help them." Collete said  
"Yeah, okay." Lloyd said.  
"Somehow, I thought you were going to say that," Raine sighed  
"You're predictable, Lloyd," Raiden said, "I am coming with you."  
"Of course! We can't just leave her," Lloyd said, missing Raiden's comment.  
"Thank you! Neil will inform you of the details once you reach the ranch. Thank you so much for your help."  
The soldier left.

Kratos entered the house near the peak, but quickly left again.  
"The impostors haven't been around."  
Raine looked downcast, "Who knows where they sold the Book of Regeneration."  
"You mean this?" Raiden held up the orb.  
"Where did you get it?" Raine said surprised.  
"I.. persuaded the Chosen to give it to me, after I knocked out her guardians."  
Kratos interrupted, "Neil is waiting for us, we better get going."  
Raiden glared at the mercenary, "Yeah, yeah, sheesh, Don't get your knickers in a twist."

The group went to the Human Ranch.  
Raiden looked at the earth, "Desian trails, and an unidentified pair. There are many guards, we'd better be careful."  
Lloyd looked at Raiden, "You are good."  
"Training for ten years can do that to a person," Raiden said, "The unidentified footprints take the centerpath."  
"Chosen One, please wait."  
A man appeared.  
"Neil! We heard Chocolat's been kidnapped!"  
"Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way."  
"It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us."

The group followed Neil.  
"I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region."  
"But if we do that, what will happen to Chocolat?" Colette asked  
"Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?" Genis said.  
"No, that's.." Neil began.  
"It is a trap," Raiden said, "It all makes sense."  
"Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true," Raine said.  
"Raiden? Professor? What are you talking about?"  
"It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone," Kratos said.  
"Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat. They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial." Raine explained.  
"It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap," Neil confessed.  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Genis asked.  
"He didn't used to be like this… He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians."  
"Something must have happened, blackmail probably," Raiden said.  
"I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible."  
"Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration," Kratos said  
"No! I can't just ignore this!" Colette said.  
"Colette's right. If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so, too, don't you, Lloyd!" Genis agreed  
Raine put in her thoughts, "Yes, what you say is true. But I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed, you should avoid contact with the Desians."  
"We are all ready involved, we attacked Magnius. Chances are that we are pretty high on his hitlist," Raiden said.  
"It's not right to leave now. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think." Colette said.  
"If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you, Lloyd?" Raine said.  
"That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all," The twin-blader said.  
"Still" Neil said.  
"It's all right. Colette is saying this is what she wants," Genis said to him.  
"Don't try to bring them on other thoughts, It would not work," Raiden said.  
"Now, then, we have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives. Now that things have come to this, if we leave the ranch alone, it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well. Let's let him talk for a bit." Raine said.  
"What are you going to do to Dorr?"  
"You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful," Genis said  
Raine turned around and slapped Genis.  
Raiden smiled, "I see what you mean."  
"That's not funny!"  
"Thinking logically, dealing with Dorr first is the correct choice," Kratos said.  
"I agree," Raiden said, "Let's go to Dorr first. He has reasons why he does what he does."  
"What do you think, Lloyd?" Colette asked to her best friend."  
"Let's return to Palmacosta. We'll hear what Dorr has to say first."  
"Yeah."  
"But let's save Chocolat as soon as we can. I'm sure she's scared and lonely by herself," Colette said.  
"My, even Lloyd makes rational decisions sometimes." Raine was surprised  
"So it seems. Well then…let's go," Kratos agreed.  
"Lloyd has potential, but apparently not the knowledge outside battle. Perhaps I could help him."  
"You can try, but don't expect too much. I as his teacher should know."

"What should I," Neil began  
"Stay here. We're going to put the squeeze on your commander. It's better if you don't see it," Lloyd said  
"Please watch over the status of the ranch from here," Colette said.  
"All right. Please help Dorr."  
Raiden looked at him, "We'll try, but we can't make promises."  
"I understand."  
Raiden followed the group to Palmacosta.


	14. Dorr

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICADED TO MY GRANDFATHER.  
Willem de la Court 19/07/06

Tales of the Wizard

Ch.14 Dorr

Raiden and the others returned to Palmacosta.  
They entered the office of the Govern-General.  
"There's no one here," Lloyd said.  
"No guards either," Raiden remarked.  
Collete moved her head, "I think I hear voices from below."  
Lloyd turned to the entrance to the basement "Really? I don't hear anything."  
"We should head down to the basement," Kratos said.  
"Yeah, let's go," Raiden agreed.

Voices were heard, "will Clara return to her original form?"  
"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald. You've been paying us less and less."  
"This is the best I can do! The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel…there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!"  
Raiden took a look, a Desian soldier talked to a man, presumely Dorr.  
"Well, I suppose this will do," The desian said, "for today. I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution."  
'Demon seed?' Raiden thought.  
"Father," a young girl said.  
"Just a little while longer. Just a little more an…and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and," Dorr muttered  
"What's the meaning of this!" Lloyd had decided to intervene, "What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
Raiden rose an eyebrow as Genis spoke his thoughts "Um, Lloyd, that's a really clichéd line."  
"Shut up, Genis!" Lloyd snapped.  
"What are you doing here! Neil! Where's Neil!" Dorr said alarmed.  
"I'm afraid Neil's not here," Raine explained  
"So…Neil betrayed me!"  
"If betrayed means revealing a trap against the Chosen, yes," Raiden spoke.  
"What's wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?" Lloyd asked  
"Hostage?…Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife. She's right here!"  
He pulled of a sheet, in the cell was a Monstrous creature.  
Genis shouted out, "Wh-what's that monster?"  
"She's crying…she's crying out in pain. You mustn't call her a monster." Colette said.  
"You don't mean!" Lloyd said.  
"That's right. This is what's become of my wife, Clara!"  
"So that's why you told everyone she passed away," Raine realised.  
"My father, the previous Governor-General, was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him, then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her."  
"But…that means you're betraying the people in this city!" Genis said.  
"What do I care? We'll never escape the rule of the Desians anyway."  
"You're giving up before the battle starts. If you train your men, you have an actual chance against the Desians. You wouldn't be giving people false hope," Raiden said.  
"Colette will…the Chosen will save the world!" Lloyd said.  
Dorr countered, "The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not absolute. Don't forget that the last one ended in failure! Besides, the people of this city are satisfied with my way. They just don't know I'm working for the Desians."  
"Shut up! What do you mean, you "way"! I'm sorry about your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you, only to be sent off to the ranch! Any of them may have wound up just like your wife!" Lloyd said  
"Silence boy! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!"  
Lloyd became angry, "Where do you get off? Don't even start spewing the word, "justice"! I hate that word! If you wanted to save your wife, you should have resigned your position as Governor-General and searched for a cure, or help, or whatever! You're a worthless jerk who couldn't give up his social status even for his own wife!"  
"Lloyd, please stop! Not everyone's strong enough to stand up against the Desians. Please, stop this!" Colette said.  
"Colette,"  
"Lloyd is right though, You said you would build an army. You sent people to their death, saying you would safe the prisoners," Raiden spoke.  
"What if we go and get the medicine you mentioned? Then you wouldn't have to side with the Desians anymore," Colette said  
"You…forgive me for what I've done?" Dorr was surprised  
"It's not our place to forgive you. That's up to the people of this city. But I know Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting your own, personal regeneration," Colette said.  
"Within me?"  
"Absurd!" the child spoke.  
She stabbed Dorr in the back.  
"Killa, why?" Dorr breathed  
"The Goddess Martel would never lend her aid to an inferior human being!" She said  
"What are you doing!" Lloyd spoke.  
"How could you do that to your own father!" Genis called out.  
"That's a laugh," Kilia spoke, with a strange glint in her eyes.  
She transformed in to a demon, "I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius. There's no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this!"  
"A…fool of a father?" Colette stammered  
Raiden thought for a while, he had heard that name before, "Pronyma, Pronyma."  
"Just look at him! He didn't even notice that his own daughter was dead…because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist…in order to save his monster wife! Hahahaha!"  
" I remember now, that's the name of that bitch who threw me off the cliff."  
That got the attention of the demon, "How dare you! Insulting Lady Pronyma. You will pay."  
Killa attacked, when Raiden made a thrust with the staff he had received from Raine.  
He forced her back, using the staff as a bo-staff. He deflected the attacks away and used the other and of the staff to do some damage to the Half-elf demon.  
When Kilia attacked again, Raiden threw the staff back to Raine and took out the Phoenix blades to block the attack.

Raiden looked at the others, "You can help me anytime you like."  
Lloyd smiled, "It looks like you have everything under control."  
Raiden smiled , "I thought you might get bored."  
His swords turned red, "Don't you love it when things go boom, _PHOENIX REBIRTH!_"  
An explosion erupted from Raiden, it threw the Desian demon a few metres back.  
Raiden walked to his friends, when Kilia called out, "Wait, this is not over yet!"  
She powered up and stingers appeared.  
Raiden looked at her, "Let's go, guys!"  
The group attacked the powered demon.  
Now that she had 10 more weapons, it was trickier then before.  
Raiden noted that Colette had grown wings.  
The group surrounded her, they attacked from all sides.  
Lloyd attacked first with Rising Falcon.  
Raine used photon, Kratos a couple of fireballs, Colette threw her chakrams, which stayed in the air.  
Genis used his magic to attack with Flame lance.  
Raiden attacked last with his Rock Wave.  
He then called out to Genis, "Do it again."  
As the fire attack was fired, Raiden threw another Rock Wave.  
Both shouted out, _"MAGMA WAVE!"_  
The earth melted by the extreme heat of the lance.  
Kilia grunted and fell to the ground.  
"This can't be… Fine…then, I'll set this monster free and let it kill you!"

She unlocked the cell of the creature, then she suddenly vanished.  
It walked slowly out of the cell.  
"No, not again…! Do I have to kill another innocent victim?" Lloyd muttered.  
Raiden looked at the creature and took a defensive stance.  
The creature prepared a swing with it's arm.  
"Stop!" Colette shouted.  
The creature stopped, and walked away.  
"W…wait!" Genis called out  
"Is Kilia safe?" Dorr asked.  
"Kilia is.." Genis began.  
"Don't worry. It seems your real daughter is fine," Lloyd looked at the fallen Governor-general.  
"Lloyd," Genis said  
"I see. You…your name's Lloyd?" Dorr coughed up blood  
"Yeah.."  
"Professor Sage, please, help him!" Colette said  
Raine focused her powers, "It's not working."  
Another hand grabbed hers, Raiden looked at her.  
"Let's try it together."  
Both Raiden and Raine tried to heal Dorr.  
"It's difficult, his lung has been punctured."  
"Please…please save Chocolat. That poor girl…she was just used as a tool to lure you out."  
Dorr gave Lloyd a Card Key, "The passcode is…3341."  
"Got it."  
"And…I know this is a selfish request, but…if you somehow find a way to save my wife, please, help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her to be all alone."  
"What do you mean, you aren't going to die!"  
"Please."  
"Okay. I promise," Lloyd spoke.  
"Thank you."  
Dorr suddenly thrust a second dagger in his chest, and died.  
Everybody looked shocked.  
"Let's get going," Kratos said coldly.  
"Kratos! How can you just say that!" Lloyd said.  
"Settle down, Lloyd. What is it that we must do now?" Kratos asked.  
"Rescue Chocolat, then defeat Magnius, the leader of this region," Raine said  
"Exactly."  
"Yeah, I know. You're right. I'm sorry," Lloyd said  
"Let's go, Lloyd. Let's defeat the Desians," Genis said.  
"My healing arts cannot even save one single life?" Raine muttered.  
"Professor Sage? Did you say something?" Colette asked.  
"No…it's nothing."  
"Let's return to Neil, he must be told," Raiden said.  
"That's true," Raine said.

The group left for the ranch, Raine and Raiden in the back.  
The ninja looked at the healer, "It's not your fault."  
"Tell that to my conscience," Raine bit back.  
"He chose to die, he had the dagger."  
"I couldn't heal him fast enough, I just wasn't fast enough."  
"At your current level, you couldn't have healed him. The wound was too large."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I told you about his lung, the knife was poisoned and it hit the heart. No doctor could keep him alive for as long as we did. Even you can't do everything."  
"But.."  
"Tell you what, I'll train you, so you can prevent these things in the future. okay."  
"All right," the female Half-Elf nodded.  
Neil looked as the group approached.  
"No. Don't say anything. From the looks on your faces, I can imagine what has happened to Dorr."  
"But Dorr did say this: He wants us to save Chocolat," Colette said.  
"Governor-General… I understand. Please take me along to carry out the Governor-General's last wish," Neil said.  
"All right," Lloyd said  
"At any rate, let's see if we can find a place to use that key we received from Dorr." Raine said.  
"But you know…even assuming we can open the door and get in, I don't think we're going to be able to just go in and out as we please," Genis thought  
"We need to be properly prepared before taking action." Kratos spoke.  
Raiden agreed, "Let's go.  
They entered the passcode on the computer console and entered the human ranch.


	15. Palmacosta Ranch I

Tales of the Wizard - Palmacosta Ranch part 1

'The group entered the Human Ranch.  
"Let's be careful, the Desians know the layout of the ranch better then we do," Raiden said.  
"I agree," Kratos replied.

They made their way through a hallway, Raiden scouted ahead.  
"Two groups of Desians and a group of droids," Raiden grinned, "This is too easy."  
"That's quite a force," Raine spoke, missing Raiden's comment, "What are we going to do? If one gets away.."  
"Hey guys, are you coming?" Raiden called.  
The room was littered with bodies.  
Everybody was shocked that Raiden had killed the guards so easily.  
He was so.. cheerful about it.  
"Raiden, are you alright?" Kratos asked  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
"You seem little affected by taking lives."  
"I am affected by death," Raiden whispered, "Everybody around me dies, but I always live."  
"Huh?"  
Raiden shook his head, "Nothing, let's go."  
He followed the others, who had already moved on.  
A table stood in front of a teleporter.  
Raine and Lloyd were talking about a ring.  
Lloyd used it, the area turned green and the teleporter activated.  
"It looks like the surrounding area changed somehow," Lloyd said  
"It's…something like a radar," Raine said.  
"Ray…dar?" Lloyd wondered.  
"It allows you to see things you can't see normally. Some animals, like bats, also use a sound-related counterpart.  
"You know that, Raiden?" Raine asked.  
The ninja nodded.

Lloyd activated the teleporter but before he could step on it, he was stopped by Raiden.  
"You should go last. We don't know how long the teleporter stay active, you might need to activate it again."  
Raiden went first, followed by Genis and Colette. Raine and Neil were the third group and Kratos and Lloyd came last.  
Raiden looked at the next teleporter, it had three slots in it, "Hmm, we need three keys to advance."  
To both sides of the room were doors.  
He stretched his arms, "Colette, Lloyd, which door do we take?"  
"Let's go left," Lloyd said.  
"Why left?" Raiden asked, "Why not right?"  
"Well..uhh..that's.." Lloyd began.  
Raiden smiled, "Don't knock yourself out, man. I was just wondering if there was a special reason you chose left."  
"I hate you," Lloyd muttered.  
"I am offended."

The group proceeded to the next area.  
"It's the captives…" Genis spoke.  
"Please, let's save them," Colette said to the others.  
Raine agreed, "Yes, when you consider what'll happen, we can't just leave them here like this."  
"Shall we split into two groups, then?" Lloyd asked  
"No, please leave this to me," Neil said, "Members of the Palmacosta army will be coming in soon. I'll remain here, join up with them, and free those people. Please, take care of Chocolat."  
"Okay, we'll leave it to you, then," Lloyd said.

One of the prisoners, a young boy stayed behind.  
"Hmm? What's wrong? You're not going to run away?" Lloyd asked  
"Thank you for saving me, Here, take this," the boy said.  
"What is it?" Raiden asked.  
"I picked it up over there. I saw a Desian treating that card as if it was really important."  
"Thanks," Lloyd said.  
Raiden glared briefly at the kid, "Now scram."  
The kid ran away.

Lloyd looked at the DataCard, it was blueKratos suggested they should go on. The group left the room and took the left door.  
The group cleared some blocks to get to the other side of the room.  
Some Desian soldiers attacked but Lloyd, Kratos and Raiden quickly defeated them.  
One of them dropped another DataCard, a purple one.  
Raiden picked it up, and threw it at Raine.  
"Two down, one to go," he said.

They searched for the last card but they couldn't find it.  
"Something sparkled!" Colette said suddenly  
"It's too high up to see," Lloyd said, pointing to a higher platform.  
"I'll go and check," Raiden said as he transported himself to the platform  
Colette brought out her angel wings and flew up to the platform.  
"Let's see, it was around here…" Colette spoke.  
"Got it," Raiden said, holding up a red card.  
Raiden and Colette jumped down, Raiden crouched down to absorb the impact and Colette used her wings.  
The group left for the teleporter.  
"Hey Colette, how did you get those wings?" Raiden asked.  
"I received them when I released the first seal. The wings are the first part of the transformation from Human to Angel."  
"I see, interesting. And with each seal released, you get additional angelic power?"  
"Yup," the girl replied cheerfully, although in Raiden's eyes a little too cheerfully.

They reached the teleporter, using the three DataCards it was activated and the group vanished.  
The next set of rooms were all connected by teleporters.  
Raiden used the 'point me' spell to get the correct device, the others didn't notice.  
"Lloyd, look!" Genis said. Raiden also looked, Chocolat was surrounded by two Desians.  
"Stop! Let her go!" Lloyd shouted.  
Raiden and Kratos took on the Soldiers before they could do anything. Death came swiftly.  
"You came to rescue me?" the brown-haired girl asked  
"Yup! Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Colette said.  
"Yes, I'm fine, Chosen One, everybody, thank you all so much."  
"Ah, don't mention it…" Lloyd spoke.  
"There is no time to be celebrating. We still need to take care of Magnius." Kratos spoke.  
"I'm all in for kicking butt," Raiden said.  
"Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety," Raine said, "Our job is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape."  
"Dorr finally mobilized his plans, didn't he?" Chocolat happily.  
"Um…uh, yeah," Lloyd said hesitantly.  
"I'm not sure if it's in the control room or not, but in the back is a platform that leads to a room filled with sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way."  
"Hmm, it may be a bit dangerous, but we'd appreciate your help," Raine said.  
"Between the six of us there shouldn't be to many problems," Raiden said.  
"I know that, but still..."  
"Please. Follow me!" Chocolat said.  
The group followed Chocolat to the teleporter to the control room.

They arrived in the control room.

"So this is the control room." Raiden spoke. A voice came from around them, 'Speakers,' Raiden realised  
"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived."  
"For…saken?" Kratos repeated  
Magnius appeared using an levitating seat.  
"You got it all mixed up Magnius, you're the one that's forsaken. Your time here is up," Lloyd spoke.  
Desian soldiers appeared from the teleporters surrounding the group.  
"We're surrounded!" Colette called out.  
Raiden rolled his eyes, "Gee, what gives you that idea?"  
"Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too."

Magnius pressed a button and a projector came online.  
"How did Neil get in there?" Colette asked.  
"That's a projector. A product of magitechnology," Kratos said.  
"It's a device that displays images of people and things that are far away. We were displayed on here as well," Raine explained.  
"You had us all figured out, Magnius. But you didn't try to stop us. That will prove to be your fatal mistake," Raiden said in a cold voice

The projector showed the doors closing around Neil and the prisoners.

"Oh no! They're trapped!" Genis shouted  
"Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!"  
"How so?!" Lloyd shouted, "We can rescue everyone after we take care of you!"  
Manius laughed, "Big words from someone whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia!"  
Lloyd became uncertain, "Th…that was…"  
"I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!"  
"No! Stop!" Lloyd shouted.  
Raiden also looked at the Desian leader, "You bastard! I'll kill you if you do that," he was glowing with rage.  
"Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady Lloyd killed… Just like Marble! Hahahaha!"  
Chocolat was shocked, "Marble? You don't mean…"  
"Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd. I heard she met a pitiful end!"  
"I heard Marble blew herself up, hurting Forcystus. She also said that Genis was a grand-son to her," Lloyd looked at Raiden, who smiled at him, "I heard the story from Pheadra and Frank."  
"I..I see," Chocolat mumbled, "She died."  
"Lloyd killed her," Magnius said.

"No…No, he did not. I heard it for myself. You could recreate that incident. It was YOU who killed Marble!"  
The girl tried to attack the Desian soldiers, but it was futile.  
The soldiers grabbed her and shoved her on the teleporter.  
"Chocolat!" Colette called out as the girl vanished.  
"Dammit! Let her go!" Lloyd shouted.

The Desians surrounding them, came into action.Raiden and the others drew their weapons.


	16. Palmacosta Ranch II

Raiden's eyes narrowed, as he blocked one of the attacks.He slashed at the Desian.  
"These guys are Magnius' elite. Be careful," he warned.  
"We can take them," Lloyd said brandishing his swords.  
"Let's go then," Raiden locked with the soldier he attacked before. He suddenly turned around, and hit a second soldier. The archer he targeted blocked with his weapon.  
Raiden was surprised and dropped his guard slightly. The Desian used an uppercut to launch the ninja up into the air. He shot a volley of arrows after Raiden. Raiden fortunately saw this and managed to twist his body so that none of the projectiles hit.  
He landed on his feet and smiled.  
"So that's how it's done."  
He sheathed his swords and he placed his hands together. He closed his eyes and a aura surrounded him, flashing brown, red and dark blue.  
"FORCES OF EARTH,WATER AND FIRE, GATHER BEFORE ME AND COMBINE!! GEYSER!!"  
Cracks appeared beneath the soldiers, and boiling water erupted.  
Three of the soldiers were downed.  
Kratos finished off his own opponent, "Nice combination."  
Raiden nodded, "Thanks, it's draining though! It combines three normally incompatible elements."  
Kratos noticed that the Ninja indeed looked winded, a rare sight for the others.  
"Interesting," the purple-clad warrior said.  
Suddenly Raiden pushed him away, the ground they occupied turned into a boiling mass of lava.  
"Watch where you aim, Genis!" the Ninja called out.  
"Sorry! I got the Desian though," the kid yelled, as Lloyd held off another Desian. Raiden felt energy flowing through him, the female half-elf had cast a spell.  
He threw a shuriken at high speed at her in reply, it hit the Desian attacking her from behind. Colette also threw her chakram. The strength of both attacks killed the soldier.  
The remaining three chose to run away, one tripped and dropped a card. Raiden picked it up.  
"Dammit, how could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you!" Magnius shouted. The Desian leader lowered his seat and got up. An axe and a shield teleported in front of him.  
"Fine, I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!"

"Prepare yourself," Raiden said to his friends, "This is going to be hard."  
"We'll be fine," Lloyd said, who charged. He surprisingly held his own against the Desian Leader, but suddenly.  
"BEAST!" with a burst of mana, Lloyd was knocked to the ground, only to stop near Raiden.  
"Hey Lloyd, how was the fight?" Raiden commented while he healed the twinblader.  
Lloyd flipped himself on his feet, "Shut up, Raiden!"  
"His strength is his power, we need to concentrate on our speed."  
Raiden charged, locking his swords with Magnius' axe. He knocked the axe away and slashed at the Desian  
"Who are you, boy?" Magnius asked, looking at blood on his fingers after he had traced the cut, "I'd like to know the name of the one I'll kill."  
"I am Raiden of Mizuho," the ninja said, "One of their strongest warriors. I won't die that easily."  
"We'll see about that! BEAST!"  
"DEFENSE SEAL!" Raiden called out. The lion head and the green energy disappeared, leaving the ninja with little damage. Rings of swirling water suddenly hit the Leader of the ranch. Genis' attack distracted Magnius for long enough for Raiden to attack.  
Raiden took hold of a single blade, it glowed light blue, "ARTIC WINDS, EMPOWER THIS SWORD! GLACIAL SLASH!!"  
A wave of ice energy, not unlike demon fang but much larger, erupted from Raiden's 'phoenix'. It knocked the axe and shield away from its owner.

Lloyd and Kratos stood next to Raiden."Let's finish this," Lloyd announced.  
"TRIPLE THRUST!!!!" the three of them yelled.  
Without his equipment, Magnius was as good as doomed.  
The three strikes brought the bulky man to his knees.  
"Ugh…How?! How could a superior half-elf like me…"  
"It's because you are a fool, Magnius. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen," Kratos told him.  
"What?" Magnius shouted.  
"That's right!" Lloyd said, "Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!"  
"So…you're…Then…I was deceived…" Magnius gasped before collapsed.  
Raiden felt his pulse, "He probably won't get up anytime soon."

Raiden turned to the controle of the ranch. "Let's see," he muttered, "Camera controle. Outer rim ... entrance... select." The projector turned on.  
"Lloyd!" Genis called out.  
Lloyd looked at the projector. It showed Chocolat being taken away by two Desian soldiers.  
"…Dammit!" the warrior called out as one of the Desian soldiers cracked a whip at Chocolat to make her move faster.  
Raiden selected the inner-chambers, viewing the captives and Neil. Raiden pressed several buttons. The doors opened and the captives escaped.  
"This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape," the Mizuho-ninja spoke.  
"What about the Exspheres implanted in them? Without Key Crests, it's only a matter of time before they go out of control," Kratos said.  
"Can't we just take the Exspheres off of them?" Genis asked.  
" It's dangerous to attempt to remove an Expshere lacking a Key Crest. I would imagine only a dwarf could handle it."  
"Then we can ask Dirk to do it," Collete said.  
"Yeah. Let's contact my dad," Lloyd spoke up.  
"I remember he told me about your relationship with him," Raiden spoke.  
"You met Dad?"  
Raiden nodded, "He was the one who altered my swallow. I must say he knows his stuff."  
"…We can work out the details later," Raine spoke, "Raiden, can you program this place to self-destruct?"  
"Sure, no problem. Why?"  
Lloyd, Genis and Colette looked surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Lloyd blurted out.  
"Raiden, Raine, if you do that-" Genis began.  
"At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region. If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive," Raine explained.  
"Raine…"  
"Remember, Genis. We're not like them. We're different."  
"Is it okay?" Raiden asked. Raine nodded.  
Raiden pressed the button again and set the ranch to self-destruction mode. A panal opened. Behind it was a big, shiny red button with the text, 'DO NOT PUSH!!'  
Raiden just smiled and pushed the button.  
"We have ten minutes to get the hell out of here. Let's hurry and evacuate."  
"Right!"  
Neil was waiting for them as they exited the ranch. The older part of the group ran ahead.  
"What happened to the captives?" Lloyd asked  
"We've moved them all to Palmacosta," Neil said, blinking when Lloyd dashed off.  
"Then, Neil, please get out of here, too! Hurry!" Genis said as he also continued running.  
Neil glanced at Colette.  
"What? Why?"  
"It's going to explode!" The young girl spoke.  
Neil needed no furter encouragement.  
Raiden waited for the others, he glanced at his watch. "WE HAVE THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!!!"  
Colette suddenly tripped, much to the horror of the others.  
Raiden jumped in front of her.  
The base exploded, sending debris flying. When the force died down, the group got up.  
Lloyd whistled, " I thought I was going to die…"  
"I'm glad everyone's all right," Colette spoke, she got up, "Thanks Raiden."  
"Speak for youself," Raiden growled.  
"Hey! I know she tripped but that is no reason to snap at her!!" Lloyd shouted.  
Raiden moved slightly, blood started dripping.  
"Raiden?" Raine said.

The ninja turned, several pieces of metal had been buried in his arms and legs by the force of the explosion.  
"If it was anybody else I am sure they wouldn't have survived," Raiden said.  
He pulled a piece of metal out of his arm. Aside from a slight frown, he showed no emotion.  
Raiden looked at the wounds, "First aid," He intoned.  
The wounds started to seal themselves.  
"So, everybody is alright?" he spoke as if nothing had happened.  
"Ah…what about Chocolat?" Neil finally asked  
It was Raine who answered, "I think she was taken to another location."  
"I see…"  
"If she's all right, she can still be rescued," Kratos said.  
"Yes. If you learn Chocolat's location, please let us know immediately. Even Dorr really wanted to save her." The new leader of Palmacosta said.  
"Right. I swear we'll find her," Lloyd said.  
Genis interrupted, "Also, the captives have something called an Exsphere embedded in them."  
"It's dangerous to leave them as they are now. You need to send a letter in my name to a dwarf named Dirk who lives in Iselia. I'm sure he'll help you get them removed," Lloyd said.  
"Dirk, in Iselia. I understand. Then, I shall go back to the city. Please stop by Palmacosta and visit us again anytime."  
Raiden nodded, "we will."

As Neil parted ways with them, Raiden stopped him, "Wait a minute!" Raiden held out a letter, "I am searching for a friend of mine. Her name is Sheena, she doesn't wear common clothing, the most recognizable about her is the pink scarf around her waist . Should you see her please give her this letter."  
Neil nodded, "I will, and thank you again. Without you the chosen would have died." The man turned around and headed back to Palmacosta.


End file.
